Mistress of Argyris
by Blcknblu
Summary: Kaelyn, a 3 grade teacher, grew up hearing stories about the beast in the old Argyris Mansion. But what happens when myth becomes fact? Or that she loves him! Retelling of Beauty and the Beast, modern day, San Fransisco, CA.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

Argyris, the name of the house, town, and family. The Argyris family has a long lineage, dating back to the Dark Age. They haven't stayed in one place. They are Greek, but moved to the Americas during the late nineteenth century. They arrived to Ellis Island, rich and snobbish. They traveled west to San Francisco where they created a business and owned 1740 acres. After two generations, they sold a lot of the land to people who built houses. Enough people moved there; they created a town. The family who was still in control of everything called the town Argyris, after them.

The family has always had sons. Even during the 1950's when it wasn't such a big deal to pass on the family, they always kept that tradition. The eldest son would marry and inherit the house. Once he was married, the father would move into the west wing, where they were shut off from the rest of the family. If they were still living by the time the grandson married, the father/son would join the grandfather. This way, the house remained intact and a historical sight, with additions frequently.

By the time the 1990's rolled around, the house went from its' original mansion to having expanded with another wing almost ten to twenty years. Each wing marked a different time period, or style. There was Edwardian, Victorian, French, Greek, the most prominent, the fifties, rooms with record players, the 60's, Italian, the 70's, with a disco ball, the 80's, and the 90's. There was also a technology room that had twenty computers, each also being bought as time went by, showing progress of the computer. The outside of the house was white, and had a Parthenon look to it. There were columns and Greek gods all around the front porch and the grounds.

The grounds were still very large, but not 1740 acres. There were about 100 acres and trees lining gravel ways, and rose bushes, and gardens. The house and land was spectacular. The servants attending the grounds were experts at their jobs.

The house, land, family were all a monument for the town. Across the country, people knew of the Argyris family. Since the family was famous, the town was famous. The town had a similar famous air to it not unlike the Wall Drug store and the town surrounding it.

During the new century, there was a tragic tale. A tale about love and magic. A tale full of despair.

Lysander Argyris was a rude arrogant man. He was snobbish, like his family before him. As a young boy, Lysander bullied other kids. He was an only child. With his rich father, he had all the rich clothes, the latest toys. As he grew, he stayed immature and had a horrible temper. He demanded for the servants to practically worship him. He was close-minded. In his adolescence years, he was handsome, and loved by all the girls. When he was in his senior year, at the age of 18, his father and mother were coming home from a meeting and found themselves in a car crash. His mother died immediately and his father was in critical condition. Two weeks after the crash, he died. Lysander missed them. He cried at their funeral. Since he was of age, he wasn't considered an orphan by law. Many family members saw him as one though. Because of his pride, he refused to let anybody stay in the house. He wanted to mourn lone somely and with out interruption of others. The only people allowed to stay were the servants.

One night, during winter, an old haggard woman came upon the House of Arguers. She was cold, tired and wet. She was clothed in clothes that came from a thrift shop. In her left hand, was a beautiful rose, healthy and alive? So beautiful, it surely contained magic.

She found the door and raised a weathered hand, grasped the knocker, and knocked. She could hear the reverberation of the boom echo throughout the house. A few moments later, a crisp clean butler came to the door. His name was Smith.

"How may I be of assistance, ma'am?" he asked, staring down his nose.

"Please sir," she croaked. " I need a place to stay for the night. It is cold, and windy and wet. I have been traveling for a long time. Please. For one night. I offer this rose in exchange for a place to stay."

He thought about her claim. Yet, as much as he wished to give her a place, he knew the master of the house would object.

"No!" came a brusque reply.

The woman focused her attention on the young master of the house. "She will not stay here. Turn her out." and he turned to leave.

"Please, sir. It is cold. I'm tired."

"Stop your complaining at once, old woman! Should you continue to speak, I shall cut off your tongue. Now, be off!" and he dismissed her again.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."

"What is all this jabber? Leave I tell you! You old, haggard, woman. Leave!" And he started walking to her, ready to literally throw her out.

"Stop." She said, her voice no longer crackled. Her voice was beautiful, youthful. Although she no more than uttered the word, the emotion behind it was powerful enough to be heard in a noisy room. She stood straighter and from her short hideous form, grew a tall beautiful lady. She was full of magic; you could sense it off her. She was light skinned, and had brown hair, falling off her shoulders in ringlets. Her eyes were a bright blue and piercing. She had a dress on. It was green and sparkled in the dim light. It hugged her body to her knees where it fell loose and flew out if she spun. The rose was beautiful before, but now it was stunning and hard to look at, with all the beauty it consumed. In a shower of sparkles and flames, her voice cried out, bellowing, "THERE IS NO LOVE IN YOUR HEART. YOU HAVE TORMENTED PEOPLE AND ARE CRUEL. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. YOU ARE HANDSOME. BUT, YOU WILL BE TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING SO HIDEOUS NO ONE WILL BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO LOOK AT YOU. YOU SHALL BE CONFINED TO YOUR HOUSE AND ITS GROUNDS. THE SERVANTS WILL STAY WITH YOU. YOU SHAL HAVE ENDLESS SUPPLY OF FOOD.

ON YOUR TWENTYITH YEAR, YOU SHALL ANNOUNCE YOUR LOVE TO ANOTHER, AND SHOULD YOU EARN HER LOVE IN RETURN, THE SPELL WILL BE BROKEN. BUT, IF NOT, YOU WILL BE DOOMED TO REMAIN A BEAST FOR ALL TIMES." She handed the rose to a begging Lysander who took regretfully.

"THIS ROSE WILL SHOW YOU THE PASSAGE OF TIME. IT WILL BE KEPT UN DER A GLASS AT ALL TIMES. THERE IS A WINDOW IN THE WEST WING THAT SHOWS YOU THE OUTSIDE WORLD. YOUR HOUSE AND THOSE WHO SERVE YOU ARE PUNISHED. LIVE YOUR LIFE THINKING ABOUT HOW ONE RUDE MISTAKE MADE YOUR LIFE HELL. HAVE A HAPPY LIFE AS A BEAST. NO WOMAN SHALL NOW WANT YOU." And she turned to the stairs behind him. "_VASTRA OMI VENT-ANA COR LIAE WEHNLA" _ and fiery silver sparks shot out of her staff. She turned on him.

"No! Please! I beg of you!"

"TOO LATE! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOUWERE RUDE TO ME." And she uttered a powerful curse towards him. He was kneeling, begging. A sharp pain pierced through his feet. He glanced down, choking back a cry. What he saw made him scream- His feet were enlarging. He whipped off his sneakers and saw his nails growing into claws. Hair grew, growing in clumps, creating fur.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry! NO! Stop this! PLEASE!" But the enchantress didn't stop. She kept her staff pointed at him, repeating a cantation louder and louder each time, and her eyes were glazing over since she was getting lost in the magic.

The spell soared through his body reaching his knees, creating new bones, getting rid of some making new tendons or muscle. His ankle shaped, growing larger, making it appear as a dog's leg.

The spell reached his hips, sprouting for everywhere when it reached his tailbone. A tail souring forth and he cried out in pain and shock. He looked at his torso, saw his chest expanding. Fur grew everywhere.

Lysander was sitting back now, on his feet. He roared out in pain as the magic reached his back. The magic twisted and bent his human back out shape, curving it, enlarging it making him hunched. Fry grew.

When the magic reached his neck, fur grew in excess clumps. His scalp in the back grew and then his ears moved to the top of his, growing letting his hearing ability soar to inhuman status. His nose grew into a snout, and his smell ability grew too. His jaw grew, and connected to his nose giving his body another canine quality. Fangs sharp strong grew.

Upon his head, two nubs of bone appeared. Lysander roared from the pain, and his voice changed. His roar also. Going from a human bellow to a beastly roar became deeper, so massive and threatening, had the butler not been bound by magic, he would have fled.

Horns popped out of his skull. They were short, about four inches. Pain coursed through his body, and he, again, roared. His arms were now muscular, and hairy. Ending in paws, with long sharp claws, as big as dinner plates. His clothes ripped on him, being as they were to small for the new monstrous form.

Once he was done, the magic took hold of the House of Argyris All the white pillars and marble had turned black. All the statues of the pleasant Greek gods, became evil demons and imps. Dark angels. The paintings of soft people turned harsh. The openness, purity of the house became enclosed, dreary, and sad.

The magic reached the servants now. Whatever your position was the object you were. The cooks became stoves. The pool men became pool instruments. The electricians became lamps. The butler became a coat rack. The rest of the house was enchanted. The House of Argyris was now an enchanted mansion.

While her work was done, the enchantress said, " Live your life regretting remembering how you are spoiled rich and unkind. Maybe you can learn to be the opposite. Maybe. Good-bye Lysander Argyris. Maybe you shall feel my presence later, if you get changed back. Maybe." And she left him.

There are three Bollak sisters. But two of them, and most everybody else, agrees in saying the third is unimportant and bad.

When the eldest was 14, and the middle was 11, they had a younger sister. In childbirth, their beloved vain mother died. The child was beautiful, like her sisters and all three received beautiful names. Mirabelle, the eldest, Michelle, the middle, and now, Kaelyn the youngest. Both the oldest and middle were vain and beautiful. They had blue eyes, that were gorgeous, walnut shaped eyes, and their lips were thin and small, with teeth glowing white and perfectly straight.

After graduating high school, Mirabelle went on to be a model, and Michelle went on to be a fashion designer. Both married, richly, yet unfaithfully. The last their younger, wiser sister heard of them, was seeing their faces in a magazine for fashion.

Kaelyn Bollak was the youngest. She was beautiful, and one of the nicest, smartest, kindest girl one could ever know. She grew up very close to her father, since she had no mother, while her sisters ignored him completely.

When she was about 16, her father changed his will because he had cancer. He included his youngest, most precious daughter the most, and his eldest daughters the least. A while later, and many doctor appointments later, he fell victim to a liver cancer. Within two years, he died. Kaelyn was heartbroken. Her sisters sent cards with their condolences. They each received $4,000. Kaelyn inherited everything. She sold the house for a smaller one, sold three of the four cars, and sold much of the furniture. This way, she had over $130,000 in savings. $70,000 went to her college.

During college she excelled in her classes, and soon, became a teacher. She accepted a job shortly after she graduated at the South Western Elementary School. She taught third grade, and loved her job.

Every year, in the last three days of August, Kaelyn would visit her grandmother. She was old, and nearing death, and loved her granddaughter. She would come back after the vacation and get ready for school, and await the new arrivals.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own freak the mighty or Cirque du freak, Beverly Cleary or Goosebumps._

Chapter 1 

It was time for the annual trip to her grandmother's house. Kaelyn Bollak got into her Mitsubishi Galant, with a suitcase piled up with three days worth of clothes.

The heavy heat of the August day was blown away by the speed of the car, driving down the highway at 75 mph.

Within two hours, she was out in San Francisco, ten minutes from her grandmother's house, on her mother's side. She was the only person from that generation that was left. She was old, and nearing death, but it didn't stop her from anything.

The blue galant pulled up the driveway of the small white cottage. Red and yellow tulips decorated the porch, while white daffodils bordered the lawn to the walkway.

Parking in the driveway, Kaelyn got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and got her bag. She then walked to the back, and opened to door.

"Beema! I'm here!" Kaelyn called, as she set her bag down on the couch. Soon, an old woman came down wearing a white flowered dress. Skinny and frail, she used a cane to support her.

"How's my beautiful wonderful granddaughter?" The old woman choked out, hugging a much taller Kaelyn.

"I'm fine, Beema, really. How are you? Are still able to cook? Just call me if you want to come live with me. I'm more than willing." Kaelyn inquired, truly concerned.

"Oh, shut your jabbering. I will not live with a human aide till I'm dead. Then I'll live with the bones."

Kaelyn laughed. She adored her grandmother, even though age was making her a bit snappish.

"Now, have you seen Millie? He's a new cat. He was stranded by his owners and I have been slowly adopting him." They were walking out side slowly, to the hammock in the back yard. Caroline, the grandmother, had always loved cats. Yet, she couldn't afford to own any, so she just fed them and knew them.

"No."

"Oh, I thought you had. Must be my memory." The old woman sat down on the hammock, giving Kaelyn her cane. "Sit"

Kaelyn sat.

"Now, tell me: how is school going? Have you started yet?"

"Beema, school starts in two weeks. I always visit before then. But, I hope it will be fine. Just so long as Caine Acerbi isn't there."

"Isn't he that man that likes the girls in the school?"

"Well, that's a calm way of putting it. But yes, that's him. He is always flirting with the girls in the eight grade, and looking at them. He's sexist, so thinks the girls shouldn't be there learning. He is handsome, I'll give him that. So all the brain less girls flock over him. It's sick. And on countless times, he's hit on me."

"Why?"

"Because 'I'm the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. It's disgusting. But, he _is _my supervisor, so I can't do anything about it."

"Well, soon won't you have another job?"

"Hopefully. I've been looking, but I can't find any that suit me. All the schools either turn me down, or they don't even interview me. Or their offers stink."

"Well, you'll get it soon I hope. Or something else drastic will change your life."

"Hmm" she agreed.

That night, Caroline cooked up Kaelyn's favorite dish. Spaghetti and meatballs, with extra Parmesan cheese. Kaelyn ate about two dinner's worth and then talked some more with her grandmother. They talked about the past, school, and how Kaelyn should marry soon. She was 28 after all.

They had ice cream after wards, for dessert and then went to bed. They would wake up the next morning, one day closer to her big plan.

Kaelyn woke up at 7:28. She rolled out of bed and changed into clothes. She was taking her grandmother out to breakfast.

"Mornin'" Kaelyn yawned to her grandmother, as she came down the stairs.

"Come on Beema; I'm taking you out to breakfast. Any particular place you want to go?" She asked.

"There's a place not far from here. Go to the end of the street, make a right, then pass four lights, then a left. It's called Juke-Box Diner."

"Alright, let's go."

They went to the diner, ate and the left. They went to a park and took a long stroll. They watched the young children play and push each other down. Some kids cried, others skinned knees.

Caroline watched them in silence, thinking about her own life she led. And she was happy about it.

They came across some geese with goslings. They bought some food and fed them. They goslings were extremely happy, and unlike the others, didn't fight for the food.

After wards, they went to the mall. They went to Barnes and Nobles and shopped for some new books for Kaelyn's book shelf in the classroom. She found Freak the Mighty, which was one of the best books she had ever read. She also found Cirque Du freak, which was a bit old for third graders, but still one of the best series she ever read.

She also bought many Goosebumps and some Beverly Cleary. She was happy with the new additions.

They also went to The Limited where she bought a few new outfits for school.

When it was later, they went out to another restaurant. It was a cheap Chinese take out place. They ordered Spicy Chicken and White Rice and Stir-fried Pork and Wonton Soup. With it, came two fortune cookies.

When the pair were home, Kaelyn laid out two sets of dinner wear. She laid out the food and poured the glasses. She also took out her grandmother's pills.

She sat her grandmother down, and served the food.

"Beema, would you like the pork, or chicken?" Kaelyn asked, serving herself some of the chicken.

"Oh, whichever is better. You decide."

So Kaelyn gave her grandmother some of the pork, since it wasn't as spicy. She served her rice as well, and gave her a fortune cookie.

"Beema, shall we open our cookies?" It wasn't tradition to say, since Chinese food rarely came up in their lives, but they always opened the cookies before they ate.

Kaelyn tore the plastic, making a crinkle. She snapped the cookie, which shattered into a few pieces. She popped one in her mouth, and said, "You shall soon find someone in desperate need of help. Help them." She popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "I like that. Maybe one of my students is in need of help. Maybe." And, for once, she tucked the fortune in her pocket, because it meant something. She felt something from it.

"Yes, no where are my glasses?" She felt around, and found them attached to the glasses ribbon she constructed. "Oh. Well, mine says 'Many receive advice; Only the wise profit from it.' Wise words."

"Yes, now let's eat, I'm starving." And they ate.

After dinner, they cleaned up and went outside to sit in the hammock.

Caroline was 'famous' for her stories. At least, she was by the children in the neighborhood, and by her granddaughter. So she decided to tell a story not many heard, and none believed. But she did:

"Kaelyn, you know that mansion that you always loved when you were younger?"

Kaelyn nodded.

"Well, I have heard a rumor that it's enchanted." And Kaelyn became a little girl again, listening to the dry, wonderful sound of her grandmother's voice. She went on to explain how a magical woman tricked him and since he was mean, she transformed him into a hideous monster. The only way to break the spell was if he loved another, and she loved him in return. "I haven't heard the end. I don't know it. But, I do know that no one has been inside the mansion in over eight or ten years. That's because the Beast is too prideful; he won't leave to find a woman. Not that one would want him, but that's besides the point."

Kaelyn laughed. She felt tired, and waking up from her 'dreamworld' of being a child again, decided to go to bed. She undressed her self, and in her nightwear, crawled into her cozy well-worn bed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own March of the penguins. Wish I saw it too. (and, unrelevant to the disclaimer: my cousins call my gma beema. Its cute and more original than just grandma, so I used it.) I havent been to San Francisco in about ten years, since I was about 5 or six, so I might have details of the place off. _

Chapter 2 

The next morning, Kaelyn awoke late. She saw the sun shining through the bedroom window, streaking across the floor, hurting her eyes.

She looked at the clock at read the time. 8:56. She leapt out of bed, shocked that she slept so long. She dressed into her second pair of clothes, jeans and a T-shirt.

When she went downstairs, she saw her grandmother making a delicious pancake breakfast.

"Here," she said. And placed a plate down in front of Kaelyn. She handed her pure maple syrup and a cup of milk.

"Thanks Beema. Do you have anything planned for today?" Kaelyn asked through mouthfuls of sweet, milky pancakes slathered in butter and syrup.

"No, I know you like to do things and so I left the planning up to you." Caroline answered.

"Well, to a point, what would you like to do? We could catch a movie, go to downtown San Fran, shop around there a bit. You pick. I'll just plan the details." Kaelyn answered with more pancake/butter/syrup mess in her mouth.

"Ok, let's see. How about a movie? Find out what movies are showing. The phone book is in the cabinet under the junk drawer." Caroline answered, putting a small bite of placing pancake in her mouth.

"Ok." Kaelyn got the phone and phone book, and called the theater. She got a voice mail that said, " Of you'd like to find out the shows and what time they are playing, please press 2. If you'd like to find out prices, pleases press 3-" she pressed 2. "In theater one, we are showing Firing Missiles, rated PG-13 at 9:30, 11:00, 1:30, 4:30, and 6:45. In theater two, we are showing March of the Penguins, rated G at 10:30, 1:15, 3:45, and 6:00. In thea-"

"Beema, what about March of the Penguins?" Kaelyn asked.

"What is it about?"

"Umm, it's a movie documentary about penguins. I hear it's really good, and sad." Kaelyn answered, being as persuasive as possible.

"Alright, what time?" Caroline asked, putting another small bite of pancake in her mouth.

"I dunno, I figured the one o'clock show would be fine, unless you want one later. The last one is at 6. Oh, and there's a three forty five one." Kaelyn explained.

"I think the one o'clock is fine. That way, we can also walk around the nearby stores. How much are the tickets?"

She put the phone to her ear, and was pleased to still hear the recording. She pressed 3, and got the prices.

"Adult is 6 bucks, but for matinee, it's 4."

"Okay, well, let's go in a while. I want to finish with chores." Caroline answered.

"Beema, the house is spotless."

"No, I still need to vacuum and mop." Caroline protested.

"All right, suit yourself. I'm gonna go freshen up, and then take a walk." Kaelyn replied, leaving the kitchen.

She walked up stairs and dressed in a jogging outfit- blue spandex shorts, and a sports bra. Kaelyn brushed her teeth, and put her long rich brown hair up in a high ponytail. She walked down the stairs to go outside, when her grandmother saw her, and shrieked.

"Goodness! What on earth are you wearing!"

"Oh, just my jogging suit." Kaelyn answered. Not seeing a problem.

"Well, it's no wonder many men like you. Don't get hurt. And come back soon, in time to shower and drive to the theater!" She called, out to Kaelyn who was out the door. She waved in reply and started jogging.

Kaelyn jogged for a while, about an hour and when she was done, had made a full complete circle. She was back at her grandmother's house.

"Hi Beema, I'm back."

"Oh good." Came the reply.

It was about 11 and Kaelyn took a shower. She dressed in jean shorts and a halter-top. She dried her hair and ponytail.

After some time, it was time to go to the theater.

Kaelyn got Caroline into the car. Kaelyn walked to the other side and sat in it. She turned the ignition on and drove off.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the theater. Kaelyn got the tickets and escorted Caroline.

Caroline's eyes had been failing for a long time. She needed reading glasses, that were thick and she had a hard time focusing. So, she was taken to the back of the theater. She could see fine from there.

The credits ended and the motion picture started.

For about one and a half-hours, they sat there, and laughed at the cute animals. They cried, they smiled, joked at, and pitied the penguins. They absorbed all the information. It was the best documentary each had ever seen.

After the movie, the pair went back to Caroline's house. It was about 3 and they decided to just lounge about at home.

"Hey Beema, What's for dinner?" Kaelyn asked, curious, hoping nothing had been planned.

"What ever. I didn't know if you were going to want something, or we were going out, and getting take out. You decide." Caroline answered.

"Okay, well, can make something?" Kaelyn asked.

"Sure, but there's no meat unfrozen." Caroline replied.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll drive to the supermarket and pick up something."

"All right, When will you leave?"

Kaelyn replied with, "Now."

"Why now? We won't eat until about 6ish."

"I dunno. But better to go early. What if, by the time I go, everything's gone?"

"True. Well, do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah. You just go down the road, make a left, and just go straight till you get there. Right?"

"Yes. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yep. I'll be back soon."

Kaelyn left in the car and drove to the supermarket. She picked up Italian bread, pasta, and some steak. She also found a good desert to bake.

At the register, she flipped through a tabloid. She thought that the tabloids were fake ways to create illusions of famous singers and actors.

"Hello." The cashier said, pulling the meat and goods across the laser. "Would you be interested in donating a dollar to help the World Help Organization?"

"Sure." And she pulled out two ones and handed them to the cashier.

A young girl about 15 was bagging the foods. They fit into two bags.

"The price is $18.83."

Kaelyn pulled out a twenty and handed it to the cashier.

"Your change is $1.17. Thank you and have a nice a day." And Kaelyn picked up the two bags and left.

"I'm back Beema."

"Oh good. I'm hungry. You better start cooking something soon." Caroline replied, walking down the stairs of her little house.

"No problem. I'm starving too." Kaelyn took out the steak, put it in a black baking sheet. She poured red wine over it and stuck it in the oven. She prepared the pasta and added a cheese and cream sauce over it. She cooked carrots in a pan and then set the table.

When everything was done, she called her grandmother down from her room.

"Beema! Dinner!" She sat down and waited for the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. They didn't come.

"Beema! Dinner!" Kaelyn called this time, more direct.

Again, she didn't come. Kaelyn walked up stairs to her grandmother's room.

"Beema?" she inquired.

"Oh, hello Victoria. I didn't expect you here."

Kaelyn paused. Victoria was her mother.

"Um, Beema? I'm not Victoria. She's dead. I'm Kaelyn." She whispered.

"Caroline looked at Kaelyn. Squinting, she realized her blunder.

"Oh, yes, forgive me dear. I forgot." And she reached her cane and got up.

"Come on Beema, let's go down stairs. I made a dinner for you."

Caroline made it downstairs and sat at the table. She looked hungrily at the food.

They ate in silence.

Kaelyn sat there pondering thoughts about her grandmother. It was obvious she was sick. Somehow. But Kaelyn didn't know exactly.

After they ate, Kaelyn put her grandmother to bed. She then called the nearest hospital to set up an appointment to ask questions about Caroline.

She then, very worriedly went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The next morning, Kaelyn and Caroline were at the Doctor's office.

"Hello Miss Bollak. I'm Dr. Gallahager. How may I help you?" A male doctor greeted the pair at the front desk. He led them down a hall and into a door.

There wasn't much. Just a sink, a few doctor necessities and a picture of a woman walking down the beach.

"Well, obviously, you can see my grandmother _is _old. And I think she's suffering from something. But I don't know what. I assume Alzheimer's, but I don't want to make that statement myself."

"Well, why do you think this?" Dr. Gallahager asked, jotting notes.

"Well, I went upstairs yesterday to call my grandma down for dinner. I go up, and she thinks I'm Victoria- My mother. I correct her and she ignores her fault."

"I see. How old are you, Ms…."

"Caroline, just call me Caroline."

"Alright, Caroline. How old are you?"

"I'm 89, and still awake," she answered, proud and happy.

"What do you feel about this whole issue?"

"Well, I admit my age is catching up to me, but I still have years before Alzheimer's hits hard. I'd rather wait it out like normal." She was stubborn, very stubborn.

"Well, today, most don't let Alzheimer's act naturally. What if I were to issue you some medication, and come in for a check up in six months, or sooner, if there is an emergency?" The doctor suggested, trying to hurry up the two as fast as possible. His schedule was busy and would rather get home early, than late.

"I think," started Kaelyn. "that that would work."

"You, Caroline?"

"Oh whatever, who knows, maybe this is the only way to live to one hundred." Caroline replied, sounding mad.

"Well, if you go to the pharmacy, give them this, and they'll get you the correct medicine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to tend to." Dr. Gallahager left, handing them a note with a prescription on it.

"Beema, come on. Let's go."

"Oh, alright. Get these blasted pills and let's get home." Caroline snapped.

"Make sure you take these once every day," said the pharmacist.

Kaelyn accepted the two big bottles of pills. She paid for them and went to the car.

She had earlier driven Caroline home and then went out to the pharmacy for the pills.

She drove back to her grandmother's little white house.

"Beema, you need to take one with every dinner. And that's it." Kaelyn instructed.

"I haven't forgiven you for taking me to the doctors."

"You'll live."

"Hmmph."

Caroline sat down with a grilled cheese sandwich, fried in butter. It was lunchtime, and later, they were going downtown San Fran.

After lunch, the pair drove ten minutes to a popular street. They window-shopped for little trinkets, or odd clothes.

They saw many people. Some, were Mexican or Chinese; some, were tourists. And some, like themselves, belonged in San Francisco.

They walked into a foreign clothing store. They found all assortments of Indian clothing, and jewelry. They didn't buy much, except for the one tiny statuette of a rose. It was made of glass, and had red petals, and a clear stem.

She unwrapped the tiny rose and placed it on the mantle. Roses were a favorite for her. Ever since she was old enough to remember, roses had been the one thing she loved above all things. There was a beauty that they spoke aloud, and she loved learning it.

-------

Caine Acerbi sat in the tree, stalking a wild turkey. He had two wild turkey prizes in his collection of stuffed animals, yet he wanted more. Turkeys were an amazing thing to boast about; they were impossible to catch, since they had eyesight as well as a human, and in color.

The turkey strutted around the tree, and now lay in perfect sight for the bullet. Caine pulled the trigger- BAM!

The echo of the gunshot reverberated off the trees. A young male turkey lay dead at the base of a tree.

Caine climbed down from the tree stand. He walked to the turkey and started to clean it up, gutting it. He picked the animal up and brought it to his Ford truck.

He drove to the butcher's and deposited the turkey.

Arriving to his house, which was decorated in animals, stuffed and mounted, he laid his gun in his gun rack and strode to the bedroom to change in relaxing clothes, rather than the hunting clothes he was in presently.

He checked the calendar in the kitchen and groaned. A week till school started. He hated school. He hated his job. The only good thing was Kaelyn Bollak. He went to her college and when he ran into her, he thought she was so pretty, he got a job where she worked. He planned to marry her. Except, she wasn't like most girls, which only made it more worth the prize for her.

He was three years senior to her, which is how he got the supervisor job.

He sat down at the big brown oak table and kicked his feet up on it. _"How to get Kaelyn to fall for me." _he thought. For three years now, he hadn't succeeded. But her beauty was worth the trouble. Last year, he tried boasting about his hunting. The year before his strength. And the year before that, just flirting and hitting on her. No tactics worked. Maybe this year, he'll be nice. Nah, too hard. Maybe she's not looking for marriage. Maybe just a companionship.

But if worse comes to worse, he'll ask a girl he teaches for company. You know, bribe them with an A for the rest of the year for a bit of company. Works sometimes.

Yea, he'll try that. Companionship. Not marriage. She already turned him down the first year. HUMILIATING.

Anyway, he'd better look at the curriculum. The only thing keeping him doing a good job was Kaelyn. He couldn't bear to lose such a beautiful trophy.

The curriculum consisted of boring topics. Who cares about electricity or lasers or gravity or vectors? No one. So why study them? Oh well. At least he'd be near Kaelyn.

Bollak. What kind of name is Bollak? At least with him, she'd be Kaelyn Acerbi. Much nicer.

He got up from the table and went to the computer in the other room.

He pulled up an email page and sent an email stating:

_Hey sexy. Glad another school year is starting. I can't wait _

_to see you again. I figured we could be companions, since you obviously don't want marriage. That's fine. I can live. See you at school sweet cheeks! smooch _

_Caine Acerbi._

He clicked 'Send' and it was sent.

He then headed for the shower.

-------

A few days later, he hadn't heard from Kaelyn. He decided to go to her house and check it out; see if she simply ignored him.

When he was at her house, he saw nothing. Lights were out, and doors were locked. He checked under the mat, where he saw a key. He unlocked the door and walked in.

There were a few pieces of furniture, but mostly, it was empty. Yet she had a lot of books on a bookshelf. There was a little kitchen and a small table with two chairs.

In the bedroom, there was a desk with a computer on it.

In other rooms, there were boxes, while in different rooms, she had stuff that belonged to someone else in it. Like little statues and a naval helmet.

A beau?

He walked down the stairs and into a room with couches. The living room. There was a TV and little table to store the phone on.

Turning around, he saw headlights across the road. The car stopped. He ignored it.

-------

"Bye Beema! I'll miss you!" Kaelyn said, hugging the aging woman.

"Visit for Christmas and Thanksgiving, and other holidays." She replied.

"Beema, you know I always do. Take care." She broke the hug and walked to the car. Getting in, she heard, "yes, and you take care of yourself too."

She nodded and closed the door.

Two hours and ten minutes later, she was in front of her house. She stopped to back in, then remembered she needed gas for the next day, so she kept driving on.

When she was back at her house, she backed in and parked the car. She strode to the front door, and unlocked it with the key under the mat.

She opened the door and-That's odd. There was a light coming from the living room. She thought she hadn't left any lights on.

She walked in and saw a man looking at stuff. She screamed.

He whipped around in fear, and she saw it was Caine Acerbi and relaxed-a bit.

"What are you doing in my house?" She hissed, guardedly.

"Oh, uhh." He couldn't think of anything. "Does it matter? -"

"YES IT MATTERS!" she bellowed.

"Listen to me. Because now I've got you all to myself." And he strode forward quickly and seized her arms.

She breathed in through her nose quickly in fear. Behind her back though, she had turned her cell phone on and dialed 9-1-1. The police had probably answered by now.

"Caine, get off of me!" She struggled.

"Why?"

"_What!" _she whispered.

"Why? Why should I get off of you?" He looked so pleased with himself, it was sickening.

"Because you're violating my privacy. I'm charging you with breaking and entering without permission. I'll charge you for rape too if you don't get off me. The police are listening to this right now. I called them. Now, GET OFF!" Kaelyn said, breaking his grip.

"You BITCH!" Caine hollered. He reached behind her and grabbed the cell. He slammed it shut and stared hungrily at her. He started walking to her, when red and blue lights flashed up the driveway, sirens wailing loudly.

Four cars pulled up, and four men jumped out of two cars, and ran in the house, where they saw Caine Acerbi loosen and stare at the cops in shock. Then the instinct to run kicked in. He ran, but, being in a house, there was no where to run. The cops quickly caught up to him and tackled him, while the other cops were around Kaelyn, calming her down, and helping her with a drink of water.

The four cops busy with Caine wrestled him and slapped handcuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in court against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one you will be assigned one in your defense."

Caine looked murderously at Kaelyn, who smugly looked back.

This was Kaelyn's most favorite day:

The day Caine Acerbi, the energizer raping bunny, gets arrested.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

First day of school. Caine Acerbi was done paying off the fine for breaking and entering.

Kaelyn Bollak was ready to meet her new class. They were always young and innocent looking, and she loved seeing them change over the course of the year.

At eight, the first little kid walked in, with a backpack filled with Crayola crayons and markers and Lisa Frank folders. She had her hair pulled up in two pigtails. Behind her, her mother walked in.

"Hello! I'm Miss Bollak. Who's this?" Kaelyn asked sweetly, gazing down at the new comer.

"This is Dana Boccadutre. We just moved here from England." Mrs. Boccadutre answered, with a heavy British accent.

"Oh! How amazing! I'm sure you'll have lots to tell, Dana!" Behind her, a young pale blond haired, glasses covered boy showed up.

"'Scuse me," Kaelyn said, walking to him.

"Hi, I'm Miss Bollak. What's your name?"

"Uh, I'-I'm S-s-ste-steve Oh-or-orlando." The pale young boy stuttered.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. Now, I have to go see to other people, can you hold on for a moment?" Kaelyn asked kindly, feeling sorry for the stutter in his voice.

Another young boy walked in, and stood there, by the door, with his arms crossed, and jeans torn and a bandana around his head.

"Hey sexy!" he said.

She stopped. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, go away," he said.

"Excuse me, but I need to know your name." She said, turning to him again.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He sneered.

"There are no threats in my classroom, do you understand me!" Miss Bollak said, getting ticked.

"Yes _ma'am._" he replied.

"Your name, please?"

"Oh, Jared. Jared Cooper."

And he left to pick on other little kids. He immediately found Steve Orlando and laughed in his face for his stutter. Unfortunately, Kaelyn didn't see that.

A shining beautiful childish face brightened up the room.

"Hello! I'm Miss Bollak. Who are you?"

"I'm Stephi Innella. I'm loud." Stephi said-loudly.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you." And the little girl skipped off to join the others.

More children came in, and the room got crowded.

When all the kids were present, Miss Bollak put them in their assigned seats. Each seat was written on a big piece of colorful paper their names.

They were all arranged in groups. There were four desks to a group. And there were five groups, and two had one extra person.

"Alright, lets begin. I want each person to say their name, and something they like. I'll start. I'm Miss Bollak, and I like children. Now you," and she pointed to a rat faced kid.

"I'm Mark Dowhan," He said. "And I like basketball."

"Wow," Miss Bollak said. The next kid spoke. She was Alycia Castrogiavanni and she liked 'horsies'.

There was Spencer Nicholson and he liked cars. Stephi Innella and she liked baseball. Steve Orlando sat next to her. When he spoke, he stuttered excessively in fear.

"I-I-I'm S-ste-ste-steve Oh-Orlando a-a-and I-I li-ike singing." Kaelyn assumed that was because there was no stutter when he sang, like most stutterers.

"Cool."

Many other kids were passed and when it came to Jared, there was a bit of wanted, yet suppressed laughter from Kaelyn.

"I'm Jared Cooper. And I like GIRLS!" and the rest of the class recited in unison, "EEEEEEEEWWWW!" He thought it would make him cooler, but it just made him look odd. At that age, Boys had cooties, as did girls.

"Calm down class. Now, may we resume?"

And for a while longer, more kids stated their names, and what they like to do. After that, she explained how the calendar would work.

"Everyday, someone new will change the day, and I'll talk about that day. Then they will show something they wish to bring in. Every Friday, there will be a whole class Show and Tell. We'll then have, after the calendar change, circle time. I will read books to you. Then, we'll do some fun learning activities. Then comes lunch. This year, you will join the Fifth and Eighth graders in the cafeteria. (There was a loud cheer at this part)

"After lunch, there's recess. And after that, you'll come back in, and we'll learn some more. After learning, we'll have resources. That's like computers, and P.E. and art and music. Then, you'll come back here, and I'll let you go to the busses." Miss Bollak said.

"So, I will pass out some things." And for a long time, she handed out workbooks, and textbooks. She explained other rules in the classroom and then brought them over to the circle for explanation.

"Everyday, you will pick a letter from the cup and that will be your seat for the day." Everyone got to sit on a letter of their choice for that day. She decided to read that day to the kids a short picture book-Where the Wild Things Grow.  The children listened well, mesmerized by the story.

After story time, it was time for lunch. In a single-file line, they went to the cafeteria.

That's where she left them. She walked to the teacher's lounge. All the third, fifth and eight grade teachers were there.

Caine Aerbi looked around, and saw Kaelyn Bollak. Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her knee.

"Hey baby."

"Oh god." She gasped. She thought how Jared Cooper would grow up just like Caine. She would prevent it as much as possible.

She decided to humor him. "Mr. Acerbi, did you know there's a kid in my class, who reminds me of you in many ways?"

"Well, baby, I'm flattered you would think so." He replied sweetly. Other teachers fawned over him, and were mad that Kaelyn might give in to his lust and they would lose him forever.

"Oh, well, he's also the-" And she pushed him away abruptly-" the WORST kid in my class."

The prissy fawning girls made a sigh of relief. She wasn't giving in.

"Leave me ALONE Mr. Acerbi! Don't forget I can-and will, play another trick against you to get you caught red-handed by the police for harassment. I daresay, you can't afford another arrest." The prissy girls gasped.

"Oh Caine! Is that true!"

Caine stared at Kaelyn with madness.

She simply turned and flaunted her hair and left the lounge. She went back to eat in the classroom.

When she got there, she gasped in surprise when she saw Steve Orlando there.

"Steve! What on earth are you doing! And why are you crying?" Kaelyn said, comforting him.

"T-the uh-uht-other b-boys laughed a-at m-m-me when J-jared m-made fun uh-of m-m-m-me. I c-came b-back b-b-because I thought y-you wou-wouldn't m-mind." Steve said, crying through the glasses. He took them off and wiped them dry. "P-p-please don't t-tell."

"I won't," Kaelyn promised. "I'm here to help you. Now, would you like to sit with me? While I do some work?"

He nodded.

She sat stood up and held out her hand for him to grasp.

He took it and they sat together for the remainder of the period doing some work, which wasn't much, considering it was the first day of school, and talking. She found out that he was very insecure, due to his stutter and the fact that others didn't accept him.

Miss Bollak said then, "What if, everyday, instead of going to lunch, you eat here with me? That way, you don't have to face the other kids. I promise I won't mind." He looked so thrilled at that, she wondered if he had never been accepted at home even.

He nodded vigorously, ecstatic at the offer.

"Steve, tell me about home."

He lost all happiness. It blew out of him like he was a balloon that got punctured. The stuttering went up too.

"M-m-my d-dad work-ks at night a-and whe-when he c-comes home, h-'e b..b-be-eats me." he burst into tears at this point.

"Shh. You don't have to tell me anymore. But, if I'm right, I think I know what's going on. Now, don't be offended, I'm only trying to help. Have you always had a stutter?" she asked, delicately.

He shook his head no.

"I see. Then I think it has been caused by the fact that your dad scares you. Am I right?" she replied sadly.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it is. So, I will help you as much as possible. Alright?"

He shrugged again.

"You did good by telling me today. You're a sweet kid. And, you're cool. And don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He smiled.

"Besides, no bodies perfect." She patted his knee.

"Y-you are," he said back.

She laughed. "No I'm not. Believe me, I have my faults."

"L-l-ike what?" he inquired, truly curious, not understanding the seriousness of the question.

"Oh, like, the fact that I'm not patient enough with children."

"Really?" he looked so serious and sullen, Kaelyn wanted to cry.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'm positive. I have my faults. Everybody does."

At this time, she had to go get the kids from recess.

When they all returned, she said they could do what ever they wanted to do, within reason. Steve stayed by her side for the whole time.

After a while, Miss Bollak gathered the class up and, in a straight line, marched them down to the gym. This was their first resource.

"I w-wanna sta-stay wit y-you," said Steve, grasping her hand.

"Oh, Steve, I know. But you got to go. Besides, no one can make you be someone without your consent." Kaelyn said, quoting Eleanor Roosevelt.

"Wh-what d-does that mean?"

"It means you can do anything you want, or be anyone you want."

"S-so I c-c-could be y-you?" he inquired, truly confused.

She laughed. "No. I mean you could be anything you want to for a job-Be a mean person or nice- be smart-or be lazy. It's up to you."

He nodded, then went to sit down with the other kids.

When the gym teacher came, she left.

When she got back to the classroom, She sat down at her desk.

"Hey baby." Caine Acerbi said, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Mr. Acerbi?" She hissed.

"Kaelyn, please! Call me Caine!" He said, running a hand through his blond, shaggy hair.

"Under no circumstances will I do that while in a professional area."

He blinked, not comprehending what she said.

"Not while we are in the school will I call you by your first name," She hissed.

"Well," he started, still not understanding. "How about dinner with me tonight? We could go to Ono Rosa. They have a bar now."

"How 'bout not. I wouldn't want to be seen in public with the likes of you."

"Baby! You hurt my inner being!" He gasped, feinting hurt.

"Oh, suck it up." Kaelyn said. "Now, why don't you go back to your class? I'm sure the girls all miss you." She sneered at him.

He bristled. "Get lost, Mr. Acerbi. And get it through your head, I don't like you, and I never will. _Good-bye!_" Kaelyn said, pushing him out the door.

"So I'll see you tonight?" He inquired, not giving up.

"GET LOST!" And she slammed the door shut.

She walked back to her desk and sat down in the chair. She crossed her arms and put he head down on the desk and cried.

-------

It was the third day of school. Friday. And Kaelyn was busy teaching the cursive 'A'.

The children were at their seats, copying down a cursive 'A' many times. They were already bored with it.

After a while, She announced it was lunchtime, and all the kids got up and retrieved their lunch boxes.

They gathered up in a single file line, and walked down to the lunchroom.

"I'll be back at 11:30 for you." And Kaelyn left. Steve was waiting for her in her room.

"Hey Steve."

"H-hi." He stuttered.

"What's up?" She asked. "Anyone bother you today?"

"No." He looked down.

"Well, that's good." And she went to her work.

A while later, Caine Acerbi walked in.

"Kaelyn." He growled.

She looked up, hearing her name, and the state of which he said it in. He sounded drunk.

"Steve, get away." She whispered desperately.

"Huh? Wh-why?"

"JUST DO IT!" She spoke frantically.

"Kaelyn." Caine said, and started walking to Kaelyn, with a hungry look of lust on his face.

"STEVE! RUN! GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" and he ran. He ran to the back of the room and hid in the closet.

"Mr. Acerbi! Please! Conduct yourself! Mr. Acerbi! Caine!" At this point, he stopped stalking towards her, and got a bigger look of lust in his eyes.

"Crap" Kaelyn breathed.

Caine walked to her, and in one swift motion, grabbed Kaelyn by the shoulders and brought her into his strong grasp.

"Caine! Stop!" Kaelyn cried, struggling in his grasp.

He ran a hand up and down her body, groping in places, violating her privacy.

Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to stop him, but couldn't find where to hurt him.

Finally, in a desperate attempt to help herself, she raised her knee into his groin.

He doubled up in pain and she ran to Steve, grabbed him and then ran out of the room.

Once they were where no one would notice them, she bent down and talked to him. He looked scared.

"Steve? Are you okay?" she asked, checking for any weird signs of odd behavior.

"Y-y-y-eh-es. I-I-I-I'm F-fuh-f-fine." And he started crying.

"Shh, calm down." And she pulled him into a hug. "Are you scared of that man?" he nodded. "Don't be. He won't bother you. I promise."

"B-bu-ut I-i'm st-still sca-ared." He said, crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." She said, knowing he wouldn't harm a male student.

She reached down into her purse and extracted her cell phone.

"Steve, stay right here. I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call." And she walked off to a place about twenty feet away.

"Beema?" she said into the phone. "I'm coming up for the weekend. No. No, it was Caine. He- He- I'll tell you later. It's nothing to that extreme. Calm down Beema. I am now. Alright. Alright. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye" and she hung-up.

"Steve?" She said, walking back to where they were. "Honey, come on. It's time to get your classmates. Does it look like I've been crying?" she asked. If she looked like she was crying, it'd be bad on her part.

"N-no." he uttered.

She sighed and took his hand and led him to get the other kids.

For the rest of the day, the kids were allowed to have a recess in the classroom. Steve sat by her the whole time while she thought about what happened.

"M-miss B-b-bollak?" he inquired. It was the first time he used her name, and she felt so upset suddenly realizing the difficulty it was to say her name.

"Hmm?"

"M-my M-m-mommy's P…P-pic-king m-me up-p t-today." He showed her the note with a signed signature on it.

"Okay, well, we'll worry about it later." When resources came, they went to their designated place. Computers this time. Steve had to stay with them, and Kaelyn went to the office and explained that she needed to be home for her grandmother who (and she hated lying, but couldn't tell them what really happened) had a heart attack, and if she could go home.

She was allowed, and another teacher would replace her.

She went back to her classroom and packed up all her things.

Heading to her car, she unlocked it and looked back, narrowing her eyes at the building in which Caine Acerbi worked at.

Once she was in her car, she drove off to her grandmother's house.

-------

Steve Orlando watched as his teacher left. He asked the computer teacher if he could use the bathroom. When he said yes, he left the room and headed for the classroom. He watched as his teacher packed up her things and left the room. He followed her.

When he saw her turn around. He ran around a tree and bush and dove into the unlocked car. He sat down on the floor and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She got in, and turned the car on. And she drove off, with Steve in the back.

--------

Kaelyn drove for a while, venting her feelings off at the wheel. She turned music on and finally calmed down. As she was nearing the last half-hour of the car ride, she pulled over and sat for a while, simply thinking and cooling down.

At one point, she fell asleep.

--------

Steve was in the back and when she started driving, he was laughing to himself. But, as the drive got longer and longer, and she started yelling at the car about someone, maybe the man, he got scared. He almost peed.

And then! When she pulled over, he thought he was found out about-done for! Oh, he peed then. But, she just stayed in the car. And, maybe she fell asleep.

He breathed again. But, his pants were wet and he was uncomfortable.

--------

Kaelyn woke up and was surprised too see that it was 4:00. She slept 3 hours. She sat up and turned the car on. She drove off without another word.

--------

Steve fell asleep after fifteen minutes. In his dream, he felt the world vibrating. Waking up, he saw that the car was moving again.

He kept quiet.

--------

Kaelyn was driving on the highway when she saw exit 57. This was the exit. She pulled off onto it and drove.

She took the long way around, and driving by the mansion, the one she loved as a child, she recalled the story behind it.

No one had been in the house for years.

The 'beast', whatever that meant, residing in the house was a man.

Suddenly, she was curious. Curious about the story. Curious about the mansion. What was in it, what it was like, being so old and new.

She drove up the driveway, which took a far bit amount of time, and pulled up in front of the front door, on the circular driveway.

She got out of the car and walked up the front steps. A big door, with a brass knocker in the face of an animal, loomed ahead.

She opened the door, and stepped inside. She walked aways and found a candelabrum. It wasn't lit, but it was still beautiful.

By now, she couldn't see much.

Quietly, she heard a scuffle.

"Hello?" she called.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"What!" Kaelyn said in shock.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Ohmygod!" she cried. "I-I'm K-kaelyn Bollak. I heard a story about the house and came to check it out."

"SO, YOU'RE SNOOPING?"

"I guess…"

"SO, WHY ARE YOU SNOOPING?"

"Why don't you face me! You're hiding behind the wall." Kaelyn cried, trying to stall time.

"FACE YOU! ALRIGHT, I SHALL." And he came out from the corner.

Kaelyn looked a little above her normal height, since many men were taller than her. What she did not expect was what she saw.

Out from the corner, came a thing, a monster, a beast. It was tall, ten feet, or twelve, and had horns. It was gross, grotesque. Horribly frightening.

He stood tall and proud; yet hurt, unwanting to show himself.

His monstrous form scared Kaelyn half to death. Screaming, she turned and ran.

She collided with something small and short. She looked down.

"STEVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled, noticing small everyday objects scattered on the floor that weren't there earlier.

--------

Steve saw his teacher walk into the big house. It was gi-normaous. After a while, when she didn't come out, he went in after her.

He pushed open the doors to the house and saw it was dark. He didn't like dark.

He walked in anyway.

The first thing he saw was a tin soldier hopping around the place. He walked to it, and it kept hopping. Then, he saw a book 'walking' on its corners. He cried aloud, and they all dropped in mid-air.

After a few moments, he calmed down and asked, "W-who are y-y-you?"

They must have realized he had a stutter, because they immediately 'wok up' and started playing again.

They started to include him, circling in the air around him, tugging lightly at his hair.

Finally, he asked where Miss Bollak was. They beckoned him to follow, and he did.

They took him somewhere, he had no idea, when he heard her scream. He ran to her voice, and successfully got there. He ran right smack into her.

She yelled really loudly, "what are you doing here?" and he was about to tell her when she simply grabbed his arm and started tugging. He couldn't see what the issue was, and started to tell her about the magic toys. But, she just ignored him.

She ran to the door, but it wouldn't open.

--------

A loud, terrifying roar bellowed from the mouth of the monster. Kaelyn stopped and turned, scared. Steve turned and saw a fluffy big _thing. _ It wasn't scary, and looked kinda like a big rottweiler.

Steve walked forwards to go talk to it.

He asked, "Is this YOUR magic house?"

The animal nodded.

"Can I stay? I like it here."

"NO!" called Kaelyn, Flipping out.

Another roar emitted from the creature. She shut up.

He nodded to Steve, who followed him wordlessly. Kaelyn walked behind, ready to grab Steve and run, should the beast attack.

He brought them to a room filled with toys and a bed and things that could occupy an eight year old for hours.

"You may stay here as long as you like," the beast said. Kaelyn goggled wordlessly at him.

"WHAT! You know I can talk! Shut your mouth!" and she did.

"You may stay in this room," he said, showing Kaelyn a room next to Steve's. He opened the door and revealed a beautiful circular room, large enough to hold her house.

"T-thank you," she said, feeling awkward she that was thanking an animal.

And he left.

When she was sure he was gone, she ran to Steve's room.

"Steve! What on earth are you doing here!" she cried.

He looked up, hurt from the tone she was using. "I-I'm s-sorry, M-m-miss B-b-b-bollak." He was crying now. "I-I was s-scared uh-of that man that h-hurt y-you. And I-I c-c-came in y-your car."

"You snuck in my car! Don't do that! That's something you should never do! What if the car had been hijacked, and they took the car, and I not knowing your there, let them take it! Then what! You're in the hands of bad people! Never go in someone's car with out them knowing! Do you understand!" She was yelling at him, and scaring him, but she was the responsible for him. He was full out crying now, balling his eyes out. She felt pity. "Oh Steve, come here." He came. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just angry that you snuck in my car." She was holding him, and he was crying on her shoulder. "Now. We need to go. I don't like this place."

"B-but look! Th-the thin-ngs m-mo-ve! They fly!" and he turned back to them, crawling off her lap. He started talking to them, and it appeared they were listening to him. But that wasn't it, he was moving them. No he's not. Is he mad?

The second she thought this, they swarmed around her, flying.

"Ohmygod! I must be mad too!" she cried, ducking at them, trying to get away.

"S-stop!" Steve laughed.

Then, she quietly heard something that made her stop. It was the things saying they need help.

"Huh!" she was appalled.

"We need help! Help us!" their shrill voice cut through the air. Kaelyn looked at Steve, and the objects, and ran from the room.

Once in her room, she slammed the door, and flung herself on the bed, and cried. Her nerves were wild, uncontrolled, from Caine, to the beast, to magic. It was all too much.

Then, to make it even worse, something moved. It made a scraping sound that shook the room.

"Cheer up. Life's not that bad, is it?"

"What?" Kaelyn spoke, raising her head. She saw a floor lamp next to her. She shrieked.

"Hey," it said. "I'm only here to help. Now, is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Yes, I'd like to know who runs this mansion, where is he, and how is everything here run? By electricity? Battery? HOW!" Kaelyn was frantic now.

"Well, the master runs the place, he's the beast, and everything is run by magic."

"I won't believe it, I can't! Magic isn't real!"

"Yes it is deary. I didn't think it was, but now I know better." The thing said.

"So, wait, I'm confused." She made a gesture saying 'explain more'.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain. We're just who we are." It shook its head.

"Is there a place I can talk to the-the. Umm. The beast?" Kaelyn asked, needing to discuss certain things.

"Yes, how about over dinner? I'll go tell him to expect you."

"Oh, ok." And the lamp left.

--------

Kaelyn and Steve were at the table alone. There was food everywhere. It was food meant for a grown up and kid. There was pizza, french fries, chicken nuggets, ziti, lasagna, salad.

They were both having a great time with the food. When they were about done, the beast came to the table.

"I hope you had a satisfying dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Now-" Steve cut her off.

"M-my name's S-steve. Whu-whats yours?" he asked, happily.

"Oh, umm, Lysander." He looked uncomfortable.

"Th-that's cool!" and Steve went on talking as best as he could about random stuff, and then the topic led to Miss Bollak.

"She's r-really n-n-nice! And, I-i think-k oth-ther b-b-oys that have g-grown up-p-p like her, b-bbecause earl-ier tod-day, I saw a b-boy who was old kiss her! It was icky!" Lysander looked at her sharply.

"Steve! Stop it!" and he looked at her surprised at her sharp tone. "You know I didn't want what he did to me! Now, talk about other things." And he went back to talking about her.

"A-and isn't sh-she p-pretty?"

Lysander just looked at him, not knowing how to answer.

"W-well? I-isn't she?" he begged.

She just hid her blush by looking down at the plate.

"Y-yeah. Umm, where's this going, uhh, kid?"

"M-my name is S-teve! Rem-mem-m-b-ber?"

"Oh, right."

All right, Steve, let's stop talking now. I have some questions for Lysander." Kaelyn replied.

The beast looked at her guardedly. "Like what?"

"Well, like, why is this place full of magic?"

"Because."

She wanted a better answer, and said, "Because what?"

"I can't answer that." And he looked deep in thought.

"Well, then I'd like to know, how did it become, enchanted?" Kaelyn asked.

"Can't say."

"What can you say!"

"Nothing!" Lysander was angry now. "In time, I might tell you, but not now."

"When?"

"NOT NOW!"

She looked at him as if to say 'what's your problem?'.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!" He was bellowing loudly, and deeply. She sat there, suddenly afraid. He got up and in his hunched back, thundered his way to her.

About to draw a breath in to yell at her, he looked in her eyes, an-

_Her voice was beautiful, youthful. Although she no more than uttered the word, the emotion behind it was powerful enough to be heard in a noisy room. She stood straighter and from her short hideous form, grew a tall beautiful lady. She was full of magic; you could sense it off her. She was light skinned, and had brown hair, falling off her shoulders in ringlets. Her eyes were a bright blue and piercing. She had a dress on. It was green and sparkled in the dim light. It hugged her body to her knees where it fell loose and flew out if she spun. The rose was beautiful before, but now it was stunning and hard to look at, with all the beauty it consumed._

"I have seen you before. _Those eyes!_ Those piercing blue eyes. It's you! You've come to do more damage than there already is. WHY! Can't you see I've been trying my hardest!" He bowed before her, crouching on his hind paws.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaelyn asked.

"Don't pretend your someone your not! I know who you are! You're-" and he stopped suddenly, and looked around. He was hearing a voice! It was _her!_

"_LYSANDER IOANNIDIS ARGYRIS! DO NOT TELL HER WHO I AM. SHE IS NOT WHO YOU THINK. SHE IS NOT THE ENCHANTRESS YOU SEEM TO RECALL. DO NOT DISCLOSE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT ME. I AM A SECRET. DO NOT TELL. BE QUIET. MAYBE SHE WILL LEARN TO LOVE YOU, AND YOU SHALL BE SET FREE! MAYBE! MAYBE! Maybe! Maybe!" _and her voice drifted away.

"Are you okay?" Kaelyn asked.

Lysander stood up fast and left abruptly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Lysander walked out of the room. He marched into his most hated place, yet, his own place no one was allowed, so all his. The West Wing.

He looked at the rose that was floating on a table nearby.

He snorted.

He slouched down onto the balcony, and sat in deep thought.

He thought about what happened at the table, and how embarrassing it was, despite the oddness of it.

"SMITH!" he bellowed. And the butler came running. The coat hanger bowed low.

"Yes, Master?" he said.

"What should I do? How do I keep her here?" he asked.

"Sir, the magic that is on the house has a spell that it: should anyone foreign to the mansion, they will forget their previous life and stay forever, until a reminder is triggered. This includes a visit from person from the outside world of their life."

"I see. So, she should have forgotten it by now. Okay, so tell, me, what should I do to make her fall in love with me!" he was desperate now. When he was younger, yes, he did have all the girls, but that was because he was rich and handsome, not because he was polite.

"I wouldn't know sir. It's not my particular 'field of study'." He said sheepishly.

"Go get one of the female servants who's married. One's got to know."

And Lysander sought the advice of an old woman.

--------

Kaelyn went back to her room with Steve, and put him in his room and left to hers.

The next morning, she woke up and looked around. There was a table filled with breakfast foods. Pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, anything you could think of for breakfast was there.

She got up and walked to the table and sat down at it. She then heard a squeal of delight and assumed Steve woke up.

She ran and got her robe, on an impulse she didn't even know about and ran to the door connecting his room to hers.

"Hey! I see you got some food too!" she said, happy.

"Y-yea! D-did you!" he asked, his face covered in chocolate and syrup from his chocolate-chip pancakes.

She laughed. "It looks like you're enjoying it! Stay here, I'll go bring my table in, and we'll sit together and eat." The words were hardly out of her mouth, when the table and a chair flew over.

She shrieked and ducked out of the way.

Steve laughed. "D-don't yell!" he chuckled. She laughed at him and sat down in the chair.

They ate their breakfast and when they were done, opened the doors to his balcony and looked out.

The sight amazed them.

There were the Rockies far, far in the background, and then some towns, and then the mansion. There was a glass ballroom under them, that acquired a glass ceiling, and beyond that, a courtyard, in which stood a pool. Stables lay beyond the pool, and there were pastures, and rings, and a track.

The sun, which was behind them, cast long morning shadows on the ground.

A knock came from Kaelyn's bedroom door.

"Yes?" she said, striding to it and opening it a bit.

Lysander stood there, looking down at her.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to join me on a tour of the house once you're freshened up a bit," he said.

"Oh! Sure! That'd be great. I'll be out soon." And she started to close the door.

"I'll be back in half an hour." And he left.

She shut the door and shut the door connecting her room with Steve's after she told him what she would be up to and to please stay in the room. (He groaned, but listened).

She got dressed and waited for him to come back.

A knock came from the door.

She opened it, and Lysander stood there, ready to take Kaelyn on a tour.

"Ready?" he asked to the woman standing in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yep"

He beckoned for her to follow, and led her down the hallway.

"This is the hallway with many of the rooms. Most of them are guest rooms, which are never used." They exited the hallway into another one. Then was led down four flights of stairs.

They ended up in the front hall. "This is the front hall. To your right will be rooms and the north and east wing. They contain living quarters and gaming rooms and recreation and the pools. They also lead out into the stables.

"To your left, there is the south and west wing, in which you are forbidden to enter. -Just the west wing. In the south wing, there are the ballrooms, the music rooms, the library; the other rooms that are more academic than physical.

"And straight down the middle there is the main living room, and that opens up to the courtyard, and the outdoor pool.

"Now, come over here," -they walked straight and into the living room -"and this is the original room of the house. My family moved here a while back, in…" and he told his whole family history, and when they came, and how the house was built and why there are so many different looks to the house.

He led her around to the back and outside.

"This is the stables, and you may have full access to the horses. There are both western and english. There are many rings and pastures to ride in. Can you ride?"

"Oh, no. I can't. But I've always wanted to learn."

"Then you'll learn! I'll teach you!" he seemed excited about this part.

"Okay."

He led her around to the pool that was outside.

It was beautiful. The pool was opened up in the back and had Greek pillars around it, covering half of it. Then it became solid wall, which had glass doors surrounding the pool. Each door led into something different.

One led into a billiards room, another into a work out room, or a ballroom, (actually, three led into a ballroom) and one into a hallway which led to the library, and the last one to a music room.

The pool was a wave pool, with the shallow part facing the pillars. And behind the deep end, which reached 6 feet, were the benches and sauna's and towels and tables.

When the sun set, you could see it beyond the rest of the country, and was the prettiest sight in the world.

During the winter, they servants covered the pool with a fake layer of dirt, creating the illusion of an iced pond, and the people of the house were allowed to skate.

In the room second to the farthest of the left, facing the outside, there was the piano, and grand piano. In that room, there was the piano and a plant by one of the French doors. The room was enormous and held the piano, and the sound of the piano could reverberate off the walls, and make the prettiest sound.

Because the mansion was enchanted, the piano was 'possessed' by live piano keys. It was always playing music through out the whole house, making it seem alive and unenchanted.

They walked back inside and he led her into the north wing. He showed her the weight room, and the gaming room, which besides classical games, like billiards, and backgammon and chess, there were arcade games, all sorts of different types.

"Oh! Steve would love this!" Kaelyn said.

"Why don't you go get him, and we- _you_ can show him the room?" he offered.

She looked at him confused, really saying 'where do I go?'

"Go out the room, make a left, go up the stairs for two flights and make a right. Go down the hallway until you reach your room. Then, the one immediately before that will be Steve's."

"Okay, thanks!" and she hurried away to retrieve him.

Lysander watched her walk off. He turned to one of the machines and asked, "Am I doing the right thing? Keeping her here? Her class is taken care of. Someone's filling in for her who has the ability to deceive people into thinking she's the real Kaelyn."

"Master, if this is the only way to be set free, then yes. But make sure she is not married, for if she is, you are doing a very wrong thing and must let her go."

"I see." And he turned on the pin-ball machine. He claws just fit onto the buttons on the side, so he could successfully play the game.

"Hey Steve! Look! Its arcade games, and they're free! No quarters!" Miss Bollak said cheerfully.

"W-wow!" he cried and ran to the nearest one. It turned on for him and he played it well, winning many rounds.

Kaelyn smiled at his joy, and cast a look at Lysander.

He saw her look at him through the corner of his eye, and smiled inside, thinking how he made her happy.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. And sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Fencing started and I have no life anymore. Practice is 6 days a week until five, and after shower, homework, and dinner, its time to sleep. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner.

hugs and kisses to ALL my reviewers


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Even through his harsh cruel manner of treating servants and others alike, he was smart, erudite, but also wise. At least, enough to make his way through the world.

He knew that People would go looking for Kaelyn and Steve, so he created magical beings to deceive everybody who affected their lives. Magic was unlimited to him, except for changing himself back, others back, and making people fall in love.

"Smith," Lysander said to the butler in the West Wing.

"Yessir?" he answered.

"What is something I could do to make her like me?" Lysander pondered for a while. He wanted to give her something, like chocolates, but knew they were overrated.

"I do not know, sir. You could give her chocolates, or flowers, or-"

"No no no! You can't give her that!" said a vacuum. He was named Nye. "You must give her something, more, heart-felt. Something she enjoys. I have heard she's a teacher. Does she like to read?" Nye's profession was a supervisor over cleaning. Now, though, he did work. He was also loud, therefore obnoxious easily.

"Yes-"

"Show her the library!"

"She's already seen it." Lysander stared gloomily at his table, which held the magical rose that possessed beauty beyond imagination.

"Oh." Nye thought. "A…umm. Huh, what haven't you shown her?"

"Nothing. Well, except for my rose and flower gardens, along with the West Wing."

"Then that's it! Give her a garden!" Nye was exuberant over the idea.

"But what if she doesn't like gardens, or gardening? Then what?" Lysander thought the idea was grand, but there were glitches he would not, could not get rid of.

He sat in thought and ignored the servants.

After a while, the servants, bored of standing there, and wanting/needing to get back to work, cleared their throats loudly, asking to be dismissed.

"Whu? Oh, sorry, you may go." And he turned back to thinking.

Outside the room, Nye spoke to Smith. "So how should we make the two to-be lovebirds become non-to-be lovebirds? Saying, how do we make them fall in love? After all, I'd rather not be a vacuum forever."

"We should not meddle in their affairs." Smith politely said back.

"That's it! We WILL meddle in their AFFAIRS! Sneak messages between one another! And alike! MAKE them fall in love! After all, love is just another façade."

"No! This is the-" and he lowered his voice and whispered. -"_Master's _ affair. We could get fired!"

"Oh pi-LEA-ze! The master CAN"T fire one of us. We're not exactly HUMAN anymore!" Nye said obnoxiously.

"Must you be so obnoxious?" Smith asked.

"Oh? Am I OBNOXIOUS! Well, we'll see how YOU like that, yah limp-noodle!"

"Limp-noodle? I must say, your insults are getting cornier by the minute. Creative, but cornier." Smith retorted.

Nye gave him the evil eye, out of the eye on the suction part of the vacuum.

"Grr."

Down in the servant's level, Nye was talking, well, more like yelling, to other objects.

"We HAVE to make them fall in love! I don't wanna be a vacuum forever!" He whined.

"Nye, shut up! You CANNOT force love! If they were meant to be, then they will fall in love naturally. Love-"

"Shut up you stupid pea. -" The computer mouse huffed. "You know nothing of love. It's nothing to brood about. I can force it and I will." He said with much dignity.

"Nye, SHUT UP! Love cannot be forced! And I'm NOT a pea." She huffed-again.

"Then you're a limp-noodle." And he turned away from her.

"Stop being a stubborn stupid ass!"

"Oh, so I'm an ASS now? Well, we'll see how you like THAT, Pippa, when you're inside my bag full-o' dust and such-like crap!"

"Don't you DARE threaten to vacuum me up!" Pippa squeaked.

"Why not? You know I could."

She said nothing.

"OOH! BURN! HAH! GOT YOU ON THAT ONE!" Nye roared obnoxiously.

"Will you two STOP IT!" bellowed a strong old female voice. It was the voice of a telephone.

"You two both are driving me insane! All that yelling will make the master take his own life! And a loveless one at that! Now, I agree with Nye –" at this point, he shot the mouse a sneer that received a sharp kick in the bottom of the bag. ("OW!" he cried obnoxiously. Yes, he's VERY obnoxious.) "- That we should help the master and his GUEST- "she looked sharply at Nye at this word. He gave her the evil eye. "- A bit of help. But, very little. Just enough to set the sparks going." She looked pleasantly at the mouse who smiled back.

Kaelyn was in the arcade room for the third day with Steve. She loved being around the child, who was everyday getting better and better at talking. He was happy here, in the mansion, and adored Miss Bollak and liked Lysander a lot.

He loved the house and all its contents. Once, he saw the pool, and its glimmering stillness and fell in love with the water. Kaelyn decided to teach him how to swim, since she did feel it was an important thing to know, but every day at dinner, Lysander never showed up, so she couldn't ask; she didn't know that all she needed was to ask the magical things in her room. She hadn't even seen Lysander once in three days.

"M-Miss B-bollak? Where's L-lys-ander?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. But it is 5:35, and we should get ready for dinner." And she escorted him to his room. It took them only a few moments to get ready for dinner. But it took a while to slowly walk down to the dining hall. They frequently got lost and had to double back, or just barely missed the correct turn.

When she got up to walk to the door, she heard a loud knock on it. Opening it, she saw Lysander there.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Yes, of course." And she led him down to the chairs that were seated in a living room looking fashion.

"It's about the boys stutter. I noticed he has difficulty expressing himself through the stutter. In the mansion and its grounds, I have the ability to certain magic. I can make his stutter go away if you'd like," he offered.

"Well, this is a question I think Steve should answer. Let me go get him." And she retrieved him form his room.

"Steve, would you like to talk to me and Kaelyn-" "Miss Bollak" "- Miss Bollak with out a stutter? I can get rid of it easily and then you could talk as fast as you ever wanted to. Would you like that?" Lysander said, towering above the little boy.

"Y-yes, I would. When will it happen? My talking?" he looked up at Lysander with such round innocent 'Bambi' eyes, which were his natural eyes, that Lysander thought he felt his heart break in pity and happiness. He also hoped this would please Kaelyn.

"It already has. See? You can talk without a stutter."

"It has! Wow! That's cool! You're right! I kintalkasfastasIwanna! Thank you, Thank you very much!" and he ran up to the monster and gave him a hug and ran off to the arcade room, which was the only room he knew how to get to without getting lost.

"Oh, Lysander, Thank you SO much for giving the child a wish he never dreamed of being granted. Did you see the way his face lit up? I swear I wanted to cry so much! I've never been happier for one person this much! Oh, thank you!" and she got up and went to the bathroom to dry her eyes.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was gone.

"Lysander?" she whispered.

But he was gone.

Kaelyn looked out the window to the library, and watched the pool. The water was rippling from the wind, and leaves being strewn into the small waves. The sun was high in the sky, causing a slight glare on the pool. Birds fluttered around chirping, and eating from the grass.

She thought of the mansion, and its magical ways. It was odd. Anything she wanted, she could have. But, she knew, that from life, you never got exactly what you wanted. So it was an awkward thing to suddenly realize this was untrue.

She turned back to the book she was holding. It came from the historical section of the library.

The thing she loved about the library, was that in every section, which was expanded greatly, to the point, of there would be a section for romance, another for historical, another for contemporary romance, and they were all in alphabetical order according to time, and the type of romance, was that there were so many books, and many copies of each to fit in every different section it could go into.

It made searching for the same type of book very easy.

She'd already combed through the whole action/adventure/historical section, and planned to comb the historical section of nonfiction works by the end of the day.

The great thing about the magic was that she could let them float in mid-air, while she piled up a stack of books that reached the high number of 357 to read.

The books would then simply float back to her room with her, and hide themselves till she was ready for one. It was great, and she loved it. She wished all libraries had magic.

Back in her room, she hid her books in her closet. The closet was bigger than her entire house. She loved it.

She walked out of the room, and turned to go down the stairs. Halfway down, and half way around the turn of the winding stairs, she saw Steve laying face down, unmoving at the foot of the stairs.

Gasping, she hurtled herself down the stairs the rest of the way, and knelt by him. She turned him over and found him covered in blood. She drew away from him and let out a strangled cry.

"Lysander," she whispered to herself. "LYSANDER! LYSANDER! HELP!" and she ran to fetch him. She ran around the mansion, searching in every room.

"LYSANDER! PLEASE! IT'S STEVE!" she ran back to check on Steve, and found him gone.

"OH MY GOD!" and she took a risk, and ran to the West Wing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Steve is dead. He's dead. He's gone forever. Dead" she kept muttering to herself, as she ran into the West Wing.

She saw two big oak doors looming in front of her. Without thinking, she pulled one open with a loud screech. Looking around, she saw nothing, she dove in quietly, seeing upturned tables, and broken chairs, and ripped canvases of paintings. At the back of the wing, was a painting untouched. She walked over to it, forgetting about Steve, and she was entrance by its aura. She saw a man, young, handsome, and happy. Under the painting was a name. But, the first name was scratched so she couldn't read it.

Turning, she saw the prettiest rose she ever saw. It was in full bloom. The bright blood red flowers were glowing slightly, and shown off on the green stem. It mesmerized her. She saw nothing but it; thought nothing but it. Her world was surrounded by it. It filled her with a lightness she'd never felt before. She needed this rose. She couldn't survive without it.

The rose was floating in mid-air, slightly off a table by about 10 inches. She reached out to take it, fondle it, and steal away with it. But she never got that far.

Just as she was reaching out to take it, Lysander came around the bend of the room. He stopped dead cold.

She stopped when she saw him, and her eyes grew with fear.

"What are you doing!" he hissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, WHEN I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO!" He bellowed. He stood up as tall as he could make himself and stalked towards her. "GET OUT! NOW DON"T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! OUT! NOW!" and he roared, falling down onto all fours, and charging.

She turned and fled, tears streaming down her face in fright. She tore past the staircase, running so fast, she was almost flying. Up ahead, she saw Steve, in the bathroom, wiping blood of his face.

"STEVE! GET OVER HERE! NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!" and she grabbed him around the middle and flew out of the mansion.

The run to the gate was tiresome, and long. But she was scared enough to keep running/

"Miss Bollak! Why are we leaving! I don't wanna go! Lysander-"

"Shut up!" She screeched. He stopped whining, shocked by her harshness.

Once they were at the gate, she let Steve down, and grabbed the handle to the heavy gate.

It wouldn't budge. She pulled again, and it didn't budge. She kicked it and it was still stuck.

She gave up and dropped down, leaning against the gate, crying.

Steve sat beside her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Steve," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And she hugged him even tighter.

"Steve, what was wrong with you? On the stairs? You were covered in blood!" she asked, holding him still.

"Oh, well, I wanted to get you to yell at me, and then to have to make me say why I did that. Then I would have to talk a lot in real way. I wanted to try out my not stutter." He whimpered.

"Steve! Don't ever do that again! You had me worried sick about you!" and she started getting more and more teary-eyed, with relief.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

Steve knew what to do, and that was to get Lysander. He didn't know how he now scared her.

So he walked up the long driveway, which took half an hour on his small legs.

"Lysander, where is he? I need him." He said to little magical objects. They disappeared and a bit later they returned with him in tow.

"Yes?"

"Miss Bollak, she's out there sleeping. You need to get her. She won't wake." He pointed to the gate.

Lysander ran out of the front door and reached Kaelyn in moments. He picked her up and carried her into the mansion, where he laid her down on her bed. He sat beside her all through the night where she slept soundly, muttering "Steve….dead…..No alive …… …….He's dead…… but……he's….alive"

Lysander was thoroughly confused yet, knew Steve was safe, having fallen asleep by the chair leg Lysander was sitting on.

After hours, he fell asleep too.

The sun was shining brightly through the ceiling to foot windows. Kaelyn opened her eyes and saw birds flittering outside. The trees were darker than normal from the glare of the sun.

She turned around and right dead smack in the middle of her view was Lysander.

She screamed.

He jumped back scared as heck. "Kaelyn? Are you alright?" he looked genuinely concerned at her.

"You! K-keep away from me! There's no telling what you'll do next! Tear me to pieces; tear STEVE to pieces. Ohmygod! I gotta get out of here. I'm leaving. Good bye." And she got up from the bed and started stalking to the door between her room and Steve's. Lysander had brought him to his room to sleep better.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible." She whirled around.

"Don't you DARE tell me what I can and cannot do!" she shook a finger at him, very ticked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm simply stating the fact that I'm the only one who can open those doors, and I'm not opening them for any reason. So, I might as well take the spell off of you that keeps you ignorant of your life." He said, leaning back on the chair.

"_What!" _She hissed, sinking down on her bed, as the memory came flooding back in. "HOW COULD YOU! THOSE CHILDREN NEED ME! I have to go. Please, let me out. I need to teach! And Steve's parents are probably looking for him. I have to go." She started getting frantic, stressed. "Thanks for the stay, I had a great time. But, I'm leaving, good bye." And she got up to leave.

"Did you not here what I said? Those gates won't open."

"Then I'll climb out." She sniffed.

"Why don't you stay here-"

"I HAVE TO TEACH THOSE EIGHT YEAR OLDS. THEY NEED ME!" Kaelyn bellowed.

"Miss B-bollak? Can you stop yelling?" Steve poked his little head through the door to her room. His eyes were red and moist, showing them that he had been there, eavesdropping, like all little kids do at one point in their life.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry." She bent down and hugged him. "I'm sorry for bringing you here, and I'm sorry for yelling. I should never have come."

"But you did, and so you shall stay. I have already arranged form the first night, to have a substitute in your place. Everybody thinks it's you, and there's a substitute for Steve to. You can stay as long as you like. There's someone who is you." He explained.

"But, they could mess up! I mean, Mr. Acerbi knows... practically everything about me!" she cried.

"They have _become_ you. They _are_ you."

She bluntly replied, "I'm sorry, but that's just creepy." And she ushered him out of the room.

After she closed the door, she slid down it, her back to the door, and cried for hours.

Days later, and she still spent most of her time with Steve in her room. She didn't trust him to ever be out of her sight, for she now knew she could never trust Lysander again. He could hurt Steve, or even kill him at any point.

Of course, she was wrong.

But, a week later, she ventured out of her room at a time when there wasn't a meal.

She went down to the arcade to play with Steve.

Deep in the West Wing, Lysander stood looking at his window. The window that showed anything he wanted. And he saw Kaelyn venture out for the first time. He was pleased, seeing this and continued watching her.

He saw them at the arcade and laughing and giggling together. He wished he could join in, but knew that should she see him, she would bolt from the room with Steve in tow.

So he waited a few days still.

And for his waiting, he was rewarded.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaelyn finished with her meal at the table in the main dining hall. She watched Steve for a bit, and relaxed against the chair. She hadn't seen anything of Lysander in awhile and she was glad of it.

Steve was finished, and put his fork down, and looked at the clock. It read 7:42.

"Is there any TV here?" he asked.

"I don't know. You can go to the computer room, wherever that may be, if you want to know. I don't know who you would ask otherwise."

"Mad'moiselle, der ees uh leeter fer toi." Said a French stool.

"Form who?" she asked, hoping it would be her grandmother, even though she knew that was impossible.

"Fruhm de Maste'"

She frowned. "Oh" she said, disappointed.

She took the letter and opened it slowly, carefully. It read:

_Dear Kaelyn, _

_I am so sorry for betraying your fragile trust in me. I should never have yelled at you like that. _

_I have something special that I've been meaning to give you. Would you care so as to join me by the stables at eight o' clock? _

_I would greatly appreciate it. I miss being around you and Steve. _

_I await your answer. Send it back with Jean._

_Lysander Ioannidis Argyris _

She looked at the note. She reread it several times.

And she made her decision.

"Steve, I – am going to-to talk to Lysander. I want you to go to bed. I'll be up shortly after." And she got up to go to the stables.

"Lysander?" she called. She was at the stables and didn't see anything.

"Hello." And Lysander walked out of the barn door.

She drew in a quick short breath of fear.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"Follow me." and he turned down a path she didn't see.

"No one can see this path unless I want them to. It's another magical thing. These were provided for me to let me have a place to give me tranquility and a place to vent myself. They are very special to me, and I'm letting you and Steve see them. You can stay there as much as you want."

She felt touched by this. Then remembered she was supposed to fear him, so she brushed it aside.

He led her farther and farther on the path.

They walked for ten minutes, with Kaelyn getting more and more nervous every minute. Eventually, he stopped.

"Shh!" He put his paw up to his mouth and tried as best he could to give the 'shh' sign. He quietly walked up to a door.

It was wooden and had iron décor on it. He inserted a key into the key hole, located low on the door. It swung open with loud creakings, and stopped half way. There were many branches in the way.

He went inside and turned to the side to let her in.

She walked in, and, "Ohmygod!" she breathed. Her breath was taken away by the beautiful garden before her.

She looked ahead, where there was a small path carved into the bushes. To her right, were red, white, yellow, pink and blue carnations, speckled with tiny rose buds everywhere, climbing on the garden brick wall. On her left, she saw trees. There were pear, peach, apple, and blueberry bushes hidden in the trees. Strawberry dazzled her eyes underneath the trees. Tight in the corner, where cantaloupe, pumpkin and watermelon. She walked into the path and a few minutes later, she saw a stream to the side, in which goldfish and catfish thrived.

She continued on and saw a fountain in the middle. Around it lay the path divided. The fountain was huge, consisting of one middle shoot, spraying water into the air, twenty feet. And around it, were water-spouts adding detail to the beauty.

The large garden was beautiful and Kaelyn stood there, amazed.

She smiled and whispered, "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" Lysander asked.

"Like it! I love it!" She smiled at him, finally, trusting him - though it was only a little bit.

"Then it's yours." He swung his arms wide to indicate that the entire garden was hers.

"What do you mean 'mine'? Didn't you say this was your garden? The one that was magical and yours for a sanctuary? I can't accept it. It-it's too nice. Too- valuable." She stepped back a bit.

"Please, I never come in here, and you can bring Steve here, he will enjoy this place I'm sure. Please, take it," he pleaded.

"Well," she seemed sketchy about it. After all, he said he didn't use it, and he was willingly giving it to her.

"What about the roses? Wouldn't they die shortly?"

"Well, actually, no. they stay alive until the other ro-. No. They don't die."

She heard his slip, and wondered what he was talking about- another rose. What other rose?

She brushed it off, and walked about the garden a bit.

"Fine, ill take it."

Lysander smiled.

"Would you like to show Steve?" he asked.

Kaelyn looked at the sky, and saw its fading light.

"No. I'll show him tomorrow. It's getting dark."

"Then would you like to go in?" he questioned.

"Yes. I would actually."

They walked up to her room.

When they were in front of her door, she turned said, "Thank you. Thank you for the garden. I know Steve will enjoy it, and I know I shall too."

The door was finally opened, and she walked in.

Turning to close the door, she smiled at him and then shut the door in his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaelyn looked through her window at the view. It was sunset, and the view was spectacular.

She had grown to love this place, except for its contents, and never wanted to leave. She now trusted Lysander a lot more, but still not enough to let him alone with Steve.

She got up from the window and knocked on the door to Steve's room.

"Steve? I have something I want to show you. Come on." And she walked away.

Two minutes later, the little boy popped his head through the door.

"What do you want to show me?" he inquired.

"You'll see." She smiled, taunting him.

"I hate surprises."

She laughed.

When they were down at the stables, Kaelyn stopped and kneeled down.

"This was a gift from Lysander. It's very special, and so you must not ruin it. I hope you will like it, or at least appreciate it. We can play in it, or do whatever there. Now come on." She got up and took his hand and led him down the path to the heavy ivy covered door.

She pushed the door and it creaked open.

"Here we are. Isn't it gorgeous?" and she looked down to see his reaction.

"It's really pretty. But, it's a garden." He looked up at her, fairly disappointed.

"So?"

"Isn't that a girl thing? That's what I've always known."

"No, there are many men who like gardens. But, this place you can do whatever you want. If you want to play, like, soldiers or something you can. You can pretend anything here." She looked down in his eyes and saw great love for the garden, despite what he said.

Lysander stood in the West Wing at the window. Lost in thought, his memory drew up the image of the old woman in his grand, unenchanted house. She enlarged into the beautiful young woman she secretly was. He looked back and realized, maybe she was right after all. Maybe he was too rude, to mean; bullied other younger weaker children. He saw that she should have done this too him. But it didn't make him like her any more. He asked to himself many times, 'How long must my torture last?' In his mind, he saw Kaelyn falling in love with him. Yet he knew she never would. He was too repulsive, too hideous.

He could see Kaelyn talking to Steve from the high view. He started running, and she ran after him. She grabbed him and tickled him. He couldn't hear the laughter, but he saw it. He saw love and happiness, and suddenly, realized he might think he loved Kaelyn, but he never knew love for real. No one had loved him ever. Not his parents, nor his cousins, his girlfriends, classmates, rich friends who enjoyed his company for the pleasure of looking at expensive porn, and buying the most expensive harmful drugs, and purchasing the most expensive whores. Money can't buy you happiness, and now, when he was over 20, he realized that Kaelyn would never love him for money. If she were going to love him, he would have to be what she wanted him to be, and be it. He would have to be understanding, and kind, and what she needed.

He walked away from the window and sat down in his recliner and fell asleep depressed.

_Lysander woke up and stretched. Kaelyn lay there beside him, showered in gold and silver ornaments. They reflected off her bronze hair into the sun. He reached over and brushed his fingers on her arm. She stirred and rolled over, facing him. _

_She opened her blue eyes and looked at him. She sat up and touched his smooth cream colored face in her hand. His deep brown eyes provided mystery and gentleness to his strong body. _

_Kaelyn got up and strolled outside of the room. The double doors were swung wide, allowing the gentle wind to glide in. Her sheer nightgown blew up and around her body. _

_Lysander walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. She turned into his humanly handsome face, lined with Greek family history behind it. She tilted her face up slightly. He bent his head down, leaning close to her lips. _

_Her eyes closed, and her face leaned back, allowing Lysander to- _

THUNK!

Lysander rolled off the recliner and hit his head against a nearby table.

He stood up and looked outside. Kaelyn was gone.

He sighed, and looked down. Letting out a choked cry, he saw his animal, monstrous feet. He realized all that he saw, when he was human, and had Kaelyn there, was a dream.

Kaelyn woke up to the sound of a stoker in the fire place.

She sat up groggily and looked around.

Out side, it was somewhat clear, and there was a touch of death to the tree leaves.

Kaelyn had said she wanted to try horse back riding. Today would be a great for it, since soon, it'll be chilly, and uncomfortable to ride. Somewhat.

Out in the stables, Kaelyn stood dressed in britches and tall boots with a velvet helmet and gloves in her hand. Lysander had given her permission to teach herself. She balked at the idea at first, when he told her teaching herself would mean the horse master, who was a horse, teach her. She cowered, but agreed.

Far off in the distance, a clipping sound reached her ears. She turned and saw a small squat pony. It walked up to her and spoke.

She screamed and ran.

The animal trotted up to her.

"Stay!" it barked.

"What!"

"I'm the Horse Master Collins. I'm to teach you how to ride. The Master said to." The pony was white with a dark gray stripe down his back.

"I expected a-a human." Kaelyn answered in confusion.

"Miss, have you seen any human other than you or Master Steve here?"

"Oh, no."

"Well, let's see. First, put on your helmet and gloves. Good, now come over here. See this? It's called a saddle. Pick it up by the cantle- the flat- no. Here" The horse touched the seat with his muzzle. And then to the pommel he pointed.

"Ah. I get it." She grasped it in the correct places. Under his guidance, and to her utter confusion, she tacked up a small black horse.

Collins helped her mount the horse, and dismount a few times until she got the hang of it. He let her mount on her own, and then told her how to guide the horse around. Although, she wouldn't have to know it well, since the horses she would ride would be grooms made into horses, or trainers, or shoers, and they would be able to respond to her voice, and answer back.

But over time, she would have to know the commands better, for once she was good enough, she was to ride one of the hunters in the stables.

He told her everything she needed to know, even though it would be lost and he'd have to reteach it tomorrow.

When she was tired, she had to untack the horse. She then went inside and fell asleep on one of the sofas in her room.

Food had been taken up to her earlier, yet she was too tired to eat.

For the next three days, she rode and ate. She was able to tack the horse on her own, and ride in the ring. She was too inexperienced to go elsewhere.

Eventually, she got to the point where she learned to jump.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You think you can handle it?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. All the while I'd be advancing too."

"True. But what it runs off? You wouldn't be able to catch it, would you?"

"No, but you're the one who said they know English and can speak."

He laughed. "That I did. Alright, you may train Steve."

She grinned. "Thanks!" She left the stables and went to find Steve. He was in the arcade room, playing with the pinball machine.

"Hey Steve, come with me." She took his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Would you like to learn how to ride a horse?"

"I guess."

"Well, we're going to the stables now."

"Okay, as long as it's a small horse."

She grinned with relief knowing he was scared, and not that he thought it was girly.

Within a week, Steve was trotting around happily, and learning to 'jump' poles flat on the ground. This would help his jumping position, and it increased his confidence.

Kaelyn always rode with him, and while Steve jumped small, Kaelyn started proceeding to 18" to 24" jumps.

Steve looked at her in wonder and jealousy, for he wanted to jump that high too.

When he voiced his want for higher jumps, she smiled and told him to be patient; she learned quicker because she was grown up.

Once, after they were tacked up, and out in the ring, trotting and cantering around, Lysander came up to watch them.

The horses couldn't see him, and they felt a weird presence, so they became skittish.

"Mr. Potts? Is everything okay?" Kaelyn asked, petting his muscular neck.

"No, missus. I feel something is watching us. Sorry if I am a bit skittish."

"It's fine. Come on; let's take that green rooltop again." She kicked her heels into his flanks, and he trotted off, then broke into a canter.

The rolltop lay ahead by 10 paces. Kaelyn started counting in her head to measure the right time to go into two-point.

4 paces, 3 paces, 2, paces, 1 pace, two-point!

At the last second, a flock of birds flew out from behind the standards and roll top.

Mr. Potts frightened by the sudden birds stopped short and bucked, whinnying loudly.

Kaelyn screamed and flew of his back, landing with her back to the round on the oxer. She groaned and tried to get up but failed.

Mr. .Potts stood there confused and sorry.

Steve heard her scream and his heart stopped. He had been working on the canter with Collins. He tore off to see what happened even though he wasn't allowed to.

All the while, Lysander heard a scream and seeing Kaelyn falling from the horse, he leaped over the fence, breaking it in his heavy weight, and tore off to her.

"Kaelyn!" he roared. By the time he got there, she was unconscious, and her back was bleeding.

He picked her up gently and went to bring her inside.

Steve rode up beside him. "What happened! Why is she sleeping?"

He looked at the woman in his arms and then back at Steve. "She fell off and got hurt. I'm taking her back inside."

"I'm coming too."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't have anyone to untack the horses. You must do that."

"Why not? I thou-Never mind." And he turned and cantered off to the stables.

"Potts!"

The horse turned to his master's voice.

"I'll deal with you later!"

The horse quivered in fear and turned and cantered back to the stables.

"Potts! What the devil do you think you're doing throwing the master's guest off your back!"

"Sir, Mr. Collins, the master was behind the bushes and I felt something watching us. I grew uneasy and a flock of birds flew out of the oxer when I tried to jump it. They scared me and I stopped. And, ….she fell off."

"The master wouldn't care if a horse did that. He cares you did though, because you are _human_.

"I am sorry. I will trust my instincts better next time."

"Potts, there had better not BE a next time!"

Lysander placed Kaelyn upon her bed and called for attendants to nurse her back.

They said it was cut and had been strained.

After applying bandages that wrapped around her torso, they left, and allowed Lysander in.

He sat by her bedside for the next week.

She slept and only woke when she was very hungry.

Watching over her made him fall more in love with her than before.

She was kind and gentle, and beautiful. Steve adored her, and she was wonderful with children. She had an open mind to everything and loved life.

Unlike him.

If she loved him, the spell would be broken.

When she awoke, Lysander was there beside her.

She blinked in confusion as to why she was there.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"Your room."

"Oh right. How long was I out?" She asked this, expecting a few hours at most.

"A week and a day."

She sat up.

"A week! Goodness…"

"I had the attendants fix your back."

"What's wrong with my back?"

"Oh, you strained it and it got cut all over the place."

She felt the cloth wrapping her stomach and ended right below her chest. When she looked down though, that's all she saw.

"Oh!" she grabbed the covers and hastily covered her self, falling back on the bed.

Lysander laughed.

"Shut up your laughing!" Kaelyn was beat red. "Why didn't you say anything! Ohmygod! And you've probably seen others!"

"None as perfect as yours."

"GET OUT!"

"I see I've overstayed my welcome. Don't worry; while you were asleep, you looked prettier. And, you didn't resist to baring your whole chest." And he left, laughing, before she could get in a word.

She sat up and let the covers fall from her chest. Seething, she beat the comforter. Her chest hung out, and she didn't mind the motion they made from her arms swinging all over the place.

The door opened suddenly, and Lysander poked his head in.

"The comforters cost a lot. They're made out of peacock feathers. I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy them by beating them."

He started to shut the door then stopped. He came back in and said, "Oh, and the comforters might have been scared away by the display you just provided."

Kaelyn looked up in horror.

She crawled under the covers and cried in embarrassment.

She cursed Lysander then.

Lysander sat at his window thinking.

Did she now hate him?

He was flirting with her, but maybe she hadn't accepted his deformity yet. He saw her through the magical window and watched her.

She had gotten up and dressed with care. Once in a while, she flinched. She had also frequently out a hand to her ribs.

She strode out of the room and wandered around.

She came across the kitchen and suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She entered the kitchen through the in/out swinging doors.

Havoc.

The whole kitchen was havoc.

The things there knew exactly what was going on, but it was still havoc.

"Umm, excuse me?"

Everything stopped moving and looked up at her.

"I- I'm kinda hungr-"

"Say no more! Say no more!" Came a French reply. It was the French stool that had given her the note from Lysander.

"Toi es hungree! Wee shall pro-ovide fer toi! Seet! Seet! Zipe ze leeps, and leesten!" He ran around Kaelyn's legs, herding her towards a dining hall.

The room was fantastically huge.

A table stretched from the entry of the room all the way to the other end. It could probably fit 50 people.

A giant chandelier hung from ceiling. It was dusty and obviously been out of use. Curtains hung ripped from the windows that reached the ceiling.

They opened up to view the flat land and were covered in filth.

"Ahh, oui. Les vindows ar-re feelthy. Boot, pay no 'ten-shun to zem."

And as soon as he said that, cloths came rolling out and drenching themselves in liquid. They spun up the windows cleaning them, drying washing, polishing, and all the while, dusters dusted the table, polished it, waxed it.

Candles danced unto the table tops.

Plates set themselves, with the forks, many different spoons, and knives.

Cups spun out, and bowls swiveled.

Chairs shook them selves free of the dust, and the instruments strung themselves up.

Playing soft music, the cellos and violas stood proud in a corner, happy of their use again.

Kaelyn stared in awe at the beautiful transformation. The stool pushed her down into a chair and she clunked down hard.

Her hamstrings reached first, and then her rear, but, then the small of her back, and then her back hit the back of the chair quite hard.

"Ahh!" she called out. Her back seared with pain.

The stool looked up in shock.

Kaelyn sat with her eyes focusing in and out, then she relaxed and the chair caught her gently as she fell in a faint.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was her first day out after the fall, and she loved the feel of fresh air on her face and body.

The breeze wafted through her and she smelled the roses and flowers strongly, as she sat in the garden.

Steve played around her, toying with the fish in the fountain.

He enjoyed throwing bits of food in the water, and seeing them swim gallantly through the water, streaming as fast as lightning.

Kaelyn watched him, and the fish.

She saw his face laugh at the reactions to the fish, and the wonder on his face, marveling at their speed.

"Miss Bollak, how come they go so fast?" he asked, picking up a stick to try to herd them.

"The fish have very thin bodies, see that? It's so they can swim very fast. Then, they have strong tails, so that makes them go so fast."

"Oh….But then how do they breathe? There isn't any air in water, is there?" He now went to simply watching them.

"There actually IS air in the water."

"There is! But, how!"

"Well, just know that the air is very small, and we, humans, can't see it, and feel it, and breathe it. It's too small. Just know there is. You'll learn about it better when you're older. But, they breathe in water, and the air, and then separate the water and water, and send it back out through those slits in their heads. And the air goes to their brain."

"Ooooh, I see."

He asked many questions of fish, and she answered. A lengthy discussion of fish bloomed, and up till it was time for his to sleep, he asked question after question.

Lysander, meanwhile, stood in the shadows of the bush.

He saw Steve laughing and asking question after question about fish.

Lysander wanted to get out of there, walk over and kiss Kaelyn.

Yet, he knew, that in the current body he was in, he would crush her. And, she would hate him more than she already did.

Steve ran around in the garden a week later.

He and Miss Bollak had spent the past week there. It was the only place she wanted to go. She didn't want to go to the stables, but maybe that was because she was too weak, or too not well enough to ride.

He finally got her to get up and run after him. He tried to do that with the fish, annoy her to the point where she ran after him, but it didn't work.

Then, he was ready to give up. But, not until he tried this one last thing.

Kaelyn sat near the pond, on its ledge. She had a finger in the water, and was twirling it around, drawing the fish to her finger, tantalizing them.

They had swarmed up around her finger and near the corner where her decorative scarf dipped the water.

Steve came up to her quietly. Her scarf was wrapped around her neck.

He grabbed the piece that lay against her body and pulled.

Kaelyn felt a small tugging at her neck.

Looking down, she saw Steve at the other end, pulling.

"Steve!" she laughed, and unwrapped the scarf from around her neck.

He pulled.

She laughed, and he pulled. Harder and harder. The humor was gone.

"Steve, what are you doing?" She pulled back.

Suddenly, he let go, and she went flying backwards into the water, getting soaked everywhere!

"STEVE!" She leaped up and ran after him, while he laughed and ran away from her.

He ran, and she followed, and he ran, and she pursued him.

He ran around the pond, to the stream, jumping over it, back over, and on and on and on!

He ran, and she screamed after him, knowing he liked it, so she pretended to be mad.

He ran into brush, carnation vines, and she followed.

"Hey! Look!" And there stood Steve holding hands with an awkward-smiled beast.

Fear flickered through her eyes, and then, she decided to give him a chance, for Steve.

"Hello! What are you doing here?" She asked kindly.

He was really watching her, when Steve had found him.

"Oh, nothing, really."

"Well, then you can play with us!" Steve piped up. Kaelyn almost kicked him for it. "We can play that you're the knight, and she's the princess, and i'm the bad prince!

"You go over there, 'cause I'm gonna kidnap the princess! And then you have to rescue her! And there'll be a sword fight! Here, we need swords, ill take this-" and he picked up a short stick, and found a longer one for Lysander. "-and you take this. Now, I'll kidnap her, and she has to scream. Come on Miss Bollak! Scream!"

Steve ran up to her, and tried to grab her in a way that was forceful for a little kid.

She screamed they was he would have liked.

"Lysander, now you have to come rescue the princess!" Lysander strode up to her and Steve.

"Say-"

"Steve, no one likes to be bossed around, try letting Lysander say what he wants. I think he knows the game."

"Okay."

Lysander flashed back to years ago, when he bossed other children around. _That's_ why they never liked him.

He came up and said, loudly, "Give me the Princess! Hand her over!"

And Steve's small voice popped up and said, "No! Never! You won't have her, even over my dead body! A challenge you to a duel!" and Steve brandished his sword, and Lysander his.

"Fight!"

And they dueled.

Lysander sung his sword around, and beat Steve's.

For a few minutes, Steve and Lysander fought, and then Steve fell over, 'dead'.

Lysander walked over to the 'princess' and said, "I have won you madam, I-"

"Ask for her hand!" Steve called out, then slumped back down on the ground, dead again.

"I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Kaelyn stared hard into his eyes, and saw the truth behind the question.

He looked down in hers, and pleaded for understanding.

Steve didn't hear the answer, and he looked at them, and saw them standing there. Something was going on, but it was, confusing. He didn't know what was going on.

"I…I…"

_Say yes! Say YES! He thought. _

_He's speaking from the heart. He means this question. I can't say yes, he is asking me for real. He wants to marry me. I can't say yes, he's a beast. But, he speaks, acts human. He can't be. You can't marry a beast. _

_But, he is really asking me. No, say no. _

_You have to._

_Say no, no, no, no, no, no…_

"No."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaelyn sat on her bed, still wet from a shower, looking at the green ball gown hanging in her walk-in-closet.

The dress was tight on top, hugging the body, and was shiny green slashes with a darker green background. The body of the dress hung from the hips, and spread out into a wide green shear skirt. There were no sleeves, only a shoulder strap, and a low back.

Gloves came with the dress, gloves that went up to the elbow. Some cleavage was shown, but not a lot. Just enough to let them look, without showing them anything.

The dress was there at the request of Lysander. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. Dinner, formal, and music, was to be shown for him and for her.

Kaelyn was nervous, having realized why Lysander did this.

He liked her, and she knew it. She had had her fair share of boyfriends in college. She knew what to look for-for signs of love. And he had them.

Deciding, she took out the dress and stripped herself of all her clothing. She put a pair of tights on, and then saw a corset hanging there, on a hanger in the closet. She knew they enhanced breast size, and showed sexy cleavage, so she put it on, to look more voluptuous. The strings tied themselves tight behind her, and she felt that her air was restricted, but not enough to faint.

The dress was slid over her slim body, and fit like a glove. With her hair in no way, it simply hanging down wet, she looked stunning.

Hair tools, sprays and brushes fussed over her, drying her hair, and put it up in a bun, with an emerald tiny tiara attached to the bun that lay near the top of her head. It, and the dress, showed off her eyes. Finally, with one hour left to the dinner, the make up was applied. The base layers were applied and the touches of color. Lipstick was added, with lip liner, and eye shadow was applied to the lids of her eyes, and underneath.

Now, with the green mascara, and green eyeliner, and pale skin, her eyes were the most noticeable feature. Her dark hair gave contrast to the pale skin to her eyes. With the dress, the green set off her eyes even more. She was beautiful mass of green.

And she stunned even the most blindest man.

She opened the door, and walked down to the dining hall.

The table was small; to accommodate only twp people, but it was still stunning.

A candelabrum was set in the middle, with a small pig to feast upon.

Various foods were set, and the pickings looked wonderful.

Lysander lit the candles, and heard a movement.

Looking up, he saw not Kaelyn, but the most beautiful woman in the world, who resided there, in his home. She stood tall, proud, and happy.

The dress was beautiful, and she looked simply ravishing in it.

"Kaelyn," he whispered. "Wow, you're beautiful. That dress, it's stunning! And your eyes, they're-they're gorgeous!" Just like the witches he thought.

She smiled sweetly.

He noticed! He saw the dress, and the hair, and, and, wow.

"Would you care to sit?" And he pulled up a chair.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Lysander sat down, and the music began playing.

"I must say, this looks like excellent food, I can't wait to try it."

"Kaelyn, feel free to eat as much as you like. There is never too little food here."

Kaelyn looked up in his face, and saw his eyes.

They were troubled, yet happy.

"You are happy, yet sad. Why is that?"

Lysander looked away.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could disclose the answer to that. But, I'm afraid I can't. In time, maybe you will know. But please, don't let's talk about it. Let's eat."

And Kaelyn ignored her question, and ate.

On front of her, sat veal, fried, breaded and baked, roasted, broiled, and pork, very much the same. There was an over mass of food, and she felt full simply looking.

"How am I supposed to eat all this! There's more than enough for a whole army!" she looked at him.

He laughed. "Eat your fill and nothing more. The other food will not go to waste, do not worry."

She smiled a dazzling smile that sent him weak at the knees, yet he was sitting, so it went unnoticed.

Music played on the strings and piano in the background, with many flutes, and an alto flute. Familiar tunes would waft through to Kaelyn's ears, sending her melting into happy bliss.

"So, how is the food?" Lysander asked after she ate a little bit of the portion on her plate. There was veal, lamb, pasta, rice, bread, salad, fruits, and a whole more.

"Oh! It's delicious! I love it! It's better than normal. And it's light…" she kept talking and Lysander stopped eating, listening to her, then zoning out, and watching her, thinking of how much he loved her.

"Lysander? Umm, Lys-okay, well, as I was saying…"

He zoned out again.

Dinner had been a delight, and Kaelyn was full. Desert came out, and Kaelyn groaned.

More food to eat.

She was going to get fat at this rate.

She looked at the cakes, and tasted them a bit. They were delicious, and knew they were around daily.

"Oh, this is amazing, I plan to eat this everyday for breakfast." It was a cake, with frosting, and tasted like berries.

Yet, there was no fruit in it.

Lysander chuckled at her comment.

She was funny, and sweet, and reminded him of a kitten- spitting fiercely when he came near, yet compliable when shown food and compassion and friendliness.

_Tale as old as time,_

The music turned to a slower beat, and Kaelyn noticed the change.

Then, she noticed the familiar tune. It was a famous song, meant for lovers.

_True as it can be,_

She looked to the room next to the dining hall, and it was a ballroom.

It connected with an open airway, and the ballroom opened into a 3 story room. The ceiling was high, and unreachable.

_Barely even friends, _

A chandelier hung from the top, hanging almost half way down, providing much light for the room. As huge as it was, the enormous size made up for the real candles to provide enough light. The design was set in an 1800's style, having been part of the original building.

_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly. _

Kaelyn got up, and grasped Lysander's huge hands.

He stared at her eyes, confused.

"Come, dance with me." Lysander beamed. He got up, and escorted her into the gigantic room.

Putting his arm her tiny waist, which was even tinier to him for of his big size, he grasped her close. Yet, a little far for easy dancing.

_Just a little change, small to say the least._

No, Kaelyn physically answered, as she pushed herself closer to his animal form.

Lysander spun her around, and the skirt of her dress flew out, creating a stunning effect for a viewer.

They waltzed around in circle after circle.

He gazed in her eyes, and saw happiness. She looked like her life was fulfilled, and she was fulfilled.

The song ended, and another one picked up.

Both the beauty and the beast loved each other, him, amazed by her self, and her beauty, and her, by the way he cared for others, and the gentleness he displayed so often.

She was tired of trying to run away from the truth that she loved him for a while now.

She rested her head on his chest, his height being perfect for her height.

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

Nervous, he stopped the dancing.

"Kaelyn. I have to ask you something," Lysander let go of her.

"Yes?"

"Do-I-I-I, I love you!"

_Beauty and the Beast. _

She gasped.

"Do you? Love me?"

She looked at him, and then turned away.

_Ever just the same, _

He stepped back. "It's because I'm this, this BEAST! Isn't it!"

_Ever a surprise, _

"Well, think of it, it's very hard to love someone who has a deformity, and this isn't much different."

He looked devastated.

"Oh, no! I- can't say I love you. I'm sorry, but, I do like you a lot. Like, as a friend. Give me time though. I can learn to love, just as I can learn to trust, and to be friends."

He accepted that answer, and looked apologetic.

_Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. _

She stepped up to him close to dance, and looked up at the ten foot tall monster.

H stepped back to say no.

"Please? Let's just be friends. Can we dance? I'm having a great time."

_Tale as old as time_

She sent him a smile that softened him up.

He stepped close to her, and grasped his hand into hers, and put his hand on her waist.

She stepped close to him, and they whirled around.

_True as it can be, _

Dance after dance, they danced, until they were both exhausted, and the violins began to droop with tiredness, and the water grew warm, and the food cold.

Tires, the stumbled up to her room, arm in arm.

"Good night Kaelyn."

_Bitter sweet and strange,_

"Good night, Lysander. Thank you for such a wonderful time. And I mean it."

He smiled, yet it was a tired smile, and he left.

She shut the door smoothly, and twirled around in her room, reminiscing about the night's events, and enjoying the sight of her dress spinning beautifully out of control.

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

Late, the sun had set, in the West, and was due to rise in the East; she made her way to her door.

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east, _

Tired, she flopped on the bed and fell asleep, with the magical creatures watching her, and happy, hoping she would break the spell soon.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast. _

----


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kaelyn woke up in her bed, nice and warm. She thought for a moment, trying to remember what she did yesterday, and why she felt so happy.

Then she remembered.

The ball! It was gorgeous, splendid, and one of the happiest memories in her life. The dancing, the twirling! It was magical, and wonderful.

She leaped up, throwing the covers back. She threw on her robe, and ran down to the dining hall, to eat and see Lysander.

Food was laid out in a buffet style on the dining room table, and steamed so hot you could see the vapor from everything.

She walked around, checking out the food, and picked up the plate to take food.

She pierced sausage, took pancakes, French toast, a weird looking, most likely Greek food, and fruit, and syrup, and there it was! Her dessert was there! Lysander remembered! She grabbed the cake, and placed it on top of everything else she had.

"I see you found the cake. Is it good?" Kaelyn turned, and saw Lysander standing there, relaxed.

She laughed. "Yes, it's excellent! I'm glad you remembered. I know I forgot!" and she sat down away from the food. He sat down across the table from her, and asked, "So, was last night enjoyable?"

She stopped eating, and looked up at him.

"Lysander, that was one of the best nights in my life. I promise." She took the cake and ate a bite.

"But, why can't you, …I love you."

"Lysander, please. I told you last night. I like you as a friend. And if I can trust you as a friend, I can learn to love. Just give me time. Please."

He looked at her lost. Finally, he dropped his head and looked outside.

Outside, it was snowing. It wasn't winter yet, but cold enough to be.

"If the snows get deeper, would you like to come out and play in it later?"

Kaelyn smiled. "Yes, that would be awesome."

And it did. It snowed heavily for five hours, and then stopped.

Trees were covered in snow stood with their branches drooping. Deer walked out into the snow, creating deep little holes.

Birds flew down, making little nests in the snow, before flying off.

Kaelyn stood outside in her winter fur coat, with heavy pants on, and mittens. She looked up at the snowing sky, adoring the happy gray. She twirled around, making imprints in the snow. She laughed as the flakes landed on her head.

"Lysander, come out! It's beautiful out here!" She ran away, fading quickly into the trees covering the area.

In his heavy natural fur, he simply ran out needing no clothing protection besides the clothes he already had.

Snow landed on his head, and he spun around, trying to see it. Kaelyn laughed at his ridiculous figure.

"What's so funny!" he roared.

She giggled harder. She then picked up a snowball, and packed it tightly, and flung it at him hardly.

It landed in his back, and he jumped, sending debris soaring.

He turned, menacingly. He reached down, and pick up snow, and crushed it together in his palms, making a dense snow ball.

It flew in the air fast, and landed on its target, on the back.

"Oh!" Kaelyn cried and she jumped. She ran, and he pursued, running with all animal power behind him. He caught up quickly, and tackled her to the ground. They rolled and rolled, causing weird shapes to form in the snow. When they stopped, Kaelyn was on top of Lysander, and staring into his eyes.

"Kaelyn. Please, Will you stay here forever? With me?"

She scrambled off him.

"I, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me."

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" He sounded saddened.

"Because, I-I…I'm sorry." And she ran away, back to the house.

"I was going to say because I don't love him! How could I have gotten so close as to saying that, crushing him! HOW!" She thought aloud, though quietly. In her room, with the fire cranked up, she was toasty. But, she was upset. She would like to stay there forever.

To be distracted, as she needed to do now, she dressed into warm clothes, a thick wool cape, with a hood, and found the stables.

"Hi, Do you by any chance have sidesaddles?" Kaelyn asked the horse. She wanted to learn sidesaddle, one, as an excuse to forget the afternoons questions. And two, because she was highly interested in the old fashioned riding form.

"Yes, miss, actually, we do! Now, come this way." He led her to the tack room, and pointed out a sidesaddle. He instructed her how to tack that way, rather than the other saddle. She stumbled her way through it, and finally, was ready for her lesson.

"Make sure you tuck this leg here, good, and this one stays on top of-exactly!" He taught her how to go and stop, only having one leg to manuevure. It wasn't hard, but I wasn't easy either. For hours, she worked on small stuff, then went to learning how to trot, and canter, jump, and such. She changed horses a few times to give them a break.

It successfully took her mind from Lysander, and taught everything she wanted to know.

Sofar, she enjoyed the old style to the new. It was more romantic, and pleased her in a more home-y way.

Snow fell, heavier than before, and never lightened up. The world was dreary outside, yet inside was the fire. It was warm, and friendly, except for those few who didn't see eye to eye. One to much in love, the other not enough.

Everyday, Kaelyn rode. She rode with Steve, in the new style, and after he was done, got a new horse, and rode sidesaddle until she was done. It was tiring for her, but she adapted to it, growing new muscles fast. In the evenings, she sat by the fire in the main living room. Steve ran around gently, playing with stuff, pretending things.

She and Lysander sat reading Les Miserables. It was a huge book, and took them several weeks to finish it. Some parts were boring, others not. The experience in its self was wonderful and tightened the bonds between them.

After Les Miserables, they started on War and Peace.

"Have you ever heard of war and Peace?" Kaelyn stood in the library, searching for a book. She was up on one of the ladders, and near the highest shelf. It was about forty feet up in the air.

"Yes, and I've heard it was boring. Try something else!" Lysander called up the wall.

"Hmm, what style do you like?" She placed War and Peace back.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll just find something like Les Miz, okay?" She rolled the ladder over a few rows.

"Sure."

She looked through the books and found King Arthur, The Bounty, Gone With The Wind, and more.

"Take your pick."

Lysander flipped through the books, reading the backs, and finally decided on King Arthur, 

"Ooh, that's a good book. And I know you'll like it. Come, let's go read!" She turned and left and Lysander signaled the books to go put themselves away.

She sat down by the fire and turned to page one.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the middle of winter, and Kaelyn was in her room reading. It was late at night, and she was in the middle of an intense book. The genre was historical romance, and she was ready to cry in happiness for the woman who finally realized she loved the captain of the ship whom had kidnapped her in revenge.

When she told him she loved him, he threw his arms around her and through tears, proposed. She accepted. Kaelyn dropped tears on the book and they dried quickly.

She put the book down and turned out the light, snuggling into her warm goose-feathered comforter. She lay there thinking, wishing she had someone to talk to. A friend, an adult, like her grandmother.

Her beema was probably, hopefully, doing okay. It's been a long time since she'd seen her.

But who else was in the Mansion she had as a true friend? She couldn't talk about Lysander to Steve, he was too young, and obviously not to Lysander. A servant? No, not really. They would just repeat her feelings to Lysander.

And right now, she wasn't ready to have anyone know she loved him.

No, not love! She couldn't believe she said that to herself. It wasn't love, it was friendship. And, enjoying his company, and his mansion, with all of its riches. It was not love. It wasn't!

She burst into tears, scared at the revelation and the truth. She cried herself to sleep that night, confused as to why she was crying, and the truth.

She woke up feeling happy. Something in the air had changed. The mansion seemed happier, and lighter.

Down here in the servants quarters, even Nye had to have felt it.

"Pippa?" Someone called.

"Over here!" she answered back, getting up from the stool, and reaching the table.

"Pippa, do you feel it! Something's up! I feel happier than I have felt in weeks! Its like, the spell has stopped changing us! Well, I'm not losing my humanity anymore!"

"Yes, its –Wait, _why_ is it like this, Miche?" Pippa looked frightened. "Is _she_ back?"

"Who, Pippa?"

"The _witch!_" Pippa gasped loudly as if in fear.

"Pippa dear, it's not her here. I promise!"

"Then what?"

"I think there's romance in the air."

"Nuh uh. It's the witch. She's back!"

Nye came up to them, and rudely pushed Miche out of the way to talk to Pippa.

"Pippa, do you feel it! Something's up!" Miche retorted back.

"Nye, GO AWAY!"

"No."

Pippa spoke up timidly, and squeaked, "It's the witch! She's back!" She quivered in fear. She squeaked in fear.

Nye came up to her, losing all of his obnoxiousness, and comforted her.

"Pippa, it's alright, it's not the witch. Miche said so!"

She buried her little mouse nose into his vacuum bag, shivering.

Miche watched Nye, observing his gentleness with Pippa. He dropped his guard he had, and practically openly admitted he cared for Pippa. And her reaction showed she liked him in return.

Miche turned to others and saw they recognized the same thing. They all thought it was cute, and they fit well together, despite his domineering obnoxious self.

Kaelyn woke up and sensed something different about the castle. Something seemed to have been lifted. But it was confusing, and she was lost, so she ignored it.

She thought of Lysander in the second, and went to find him.

Racing down the main staircase, pulling on a gossamer robe, she collided with Steve, and shrieked.

"STEVE! Ohmygod! What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!" She finished with her robe, and looked down at Steve.

"Miss Bollak, do you know what day it is?"

"No. What day is it?"

"its December 17. And no decorations are put up. Why not?"

Christmas. She had completely forgotten.

"Steve, you're right. There should be decorations. You go find servants to decorate. I have other stuff to do. I'll be back later." And she walked swiftly away.

Running from room to room, she found Lysander in one of the many living rooms. She stopped short and almost keeled over, pin wheeling her arms to stop the fall. He ignored her.

She straightened out her clothes, and gathered her courage. She strode into the room, and he turned.

The first thing he saw on her face was fear. Why there was fear, he didn't know, but, it hurt.

"Yes?" He spoke guardedly.

She picked up on the guardedness if his voice, and was thrown off balance of what she was going to say.

"I…..I…." She chickened out. "Steve wants a Christmas." She exhaled. Kaelyn didn't even know she was holding her breath.

Lysander looked disappointed, but recovered well.

"Alright then, let's give him one! The best he'll ever have had!"

She smiled. "We need to get him stuff from 'Santa'."

"Of course, what would he like?"

She was taken aback. "I…don't… know."

"Well, let's go ask!"

Christmastide was the best time at the Argyris mansion. The white marble – now black- was the perfect thing for the season.

Decorated in holly, mistletoe, coniferous trees, and Santa's, the house was grand and happy.

In the main living room, a twenty foot tree stood, decorated in ribbons, candles, ornaments, and a little boy ran around it joyfully. Presents rested under the tree, and steve saw many with his name on them.

"Steve, why don't you go make cookies for Santa? You can't have him starve!" Kaelyn pushed him out the room in the direction of the kitchen. He giggled and ran to help the cook with cookies.

Kaelyn laughed as she watched him run off. "Come, after this, he'll not come back down here. Let's put out his presents now."

"Are you sure?" Lysander didn't want Steve to see the hundreds of gifts he got before the morning.

"yea, im sure."

"Alright." Together, they put out several gifts, circling the tree everywhere for ten feet. There were probably about two hundred gifts.

"Jeez, I wish I was this lucky for Christmas!"

"I wish I had christmas's full of love," Lysander whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kaelyn touched his arm which was crossed in front of him.

"Our Christmas's were always 'who-got-the-best-and-most-gifts?' There was never any gratitude."

Kaelyn looked at him a bit longer, and then continued with the gifts.

Finally, they were done, and she whispered a tired 'Merry Christmas' to Lysander, and went to bed. On the way, she saw Steve asleep on the stairs, having eaten half of Santa's cookies. She picked him up, groaning at the weight he had, and walked to his room.

She put him in his bed, dressing him in his nightclothes. She walked to her room, and took out a few presents for Lysander. Giving them to a few stools, she told them to put them under the tree. And, if they were to see Lysander, hide them.

They came back twenty minutes later successfully.

She fell asleep on her bed, exhausted from the work of the festivities, and hours later, woke to the cry of little boy, who was exuberant over the mounds and mounds of gifts for him under the tree.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"MISS BOLLAK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! NOW! NOW! THERES PRESENTS! FOR ME! COME ON!" Steve grabbed her robe from the chair and threw it at her, grabbing her hand.

She laughed and sat up, putting on the robe.

He tugged her hand, "come on!" and he raced out.

She walked to Lysander's room, and knocked on the door.

"Lysander? Merry Christmas! Come out; Steve is dying out here of lack of opening gifts!"

He came out, and they walked together to the living room where Steve was organizing his presents based on size.

Kaelyn burst out laughing at his innocence. She sat down one a single sofa and said, "Alright Steve, you can open your presents!"

He tore them open with glee.

After a while, Kaelyn got bored of watching him open gifts, even though he was still psyched.

Lysander picked up on that, and gave Kaelyn a small box.

It was white, and tall, with a red ribbon tied in the center. She pulled the ribbon and it fell off, and she took the top off. Inside, was a bright red rose, fresh, and beautiful.

She gazed at it, in heaven, and loved him even more.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She reached over and hugged him.

"I have something else for you." He picked up a huge box and placed it at her feet.

She unwrapped it, and it was a thin cardboard box, and opened the lid. Inside was a chest. All square except the top which was rolled. She opened the lid and saw a brand new sidesaddle.

"Oh wow!" She breathed. "It's beautiful! I love it! I-"

"And last, but not least, there's this." And he held out an arm pointing behind her.

A dresser stood there, tied with a big red ribbon on the handles, and she walked over to it, in awe. She took the ribbon off, and opened it.

Inside the spacious dresser, on a hanger, hung a hunter green sidesaddle dress. It was accompanied by a small hat and gloves, paddock boots, and a crop.

"Ohmygod, you didn't! this-it's-WOW. Thank you SO much!" she turned and hugged him across the middle.

He laughed and smiled, widely. "Go try it on! I want to see you in it." She grabbed the whole outfit and ran to her room.

Once it was on her, she studied herself in her full length mirror. She almost cried because of happiness. The dress was stunning.

She scrunched up her eyes, and peered in the corner of the mirror. Something was there in the reflection. She turned and saw a cape. Warm, and it matched her dress perfectly.

She ran down the steps into the room with a bouncy Steve and relaxing beast.

"So how is it?" he asked, getting up from his sit.

"Oh wow Lysander. I love it! It's gorgeous and, perfect and wonderful! It fits me excellently too! Thank you so much!" she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't get far when they stopped around halfway to his back. Her long arms couldn't reach to his spine, he was so huge.

He didn't notice; he was just so happy that she hugged him.

He reached his muscular arms down and hugged her thin frame to his beastly form. She was extra tiny in his arms, but neither of them realized that.

"I have something for you too." Kaelyn reached down by the tree and pulled out a box. It was green with a blue ribbon tied around the corners.

Lysander took the box carefully and slid the ribbon off. He opened the box and inside was a book.

He shook the book out of the box and read the title. A Collection of Stories from Ancient Empires. Inside was a table of contents and there were many short stories, including tales of love, action, adventure, drama, comedy. All types. It was perfect for reading at night in front of the fire place, with Kaelyn sitting next to him and reading a story aloud.

"Kaelyn, thank-"

"Don't thank me. It's nothing compared to what you gave me. I feel like I should have gotten something more." She looked down, feeling cheap.

"Kaelyn, this is more than I could ever hope to dream of." He tipped her head up to look him in the eye with his finger. "I wish I could tell you, I really do. But I can't. I want to tell you so much, and then, to be able to give you the moon if you asked for it. But right now, I can't. I can only thank you."

"Lysander, no."

"Kaelyn, you don't understand. I have to thank you. Not just for the gift, but for everything you have brought to this mansion. You have brought us hope and joy, and made everyone's lives better. You are an angel stepping out into a Hell willingly to help us. And we all thank you for that."

Tears glimmered in the corners of her eyes, and she said, "You're welcome." It didn't come out right, because of the tears, but he saw what she said.

"Kaelyn, why must you be so good to me, when all I've done, is just ruin my own life? I destroyed my life, and I don't deserve your kindness. Why!" he now looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to. I'm sorry, I have to go." And Lysander left the room with the book in his hands.

Kaelyn told Steve to stay where he was and just play with his toys. She left to go to her room, and on the way, she passed the hall that led to the West Wing. Turning to the other side of the hall, there was a window. Outside, she saw Lysander slowly walking towards the garden. She walked to the West Wing, even though she knew she shouldn't.

She got to the end, and there were the double doors. She opened the door and stepped inside. Tables and chairs were strewn everywhere. The place was a huge mess.

There it sat, where it was last time. But, this time, it wasn't in full bloom. It was dying. It had petals ready to fall off, and some had already fallen. The flower was pleasing, but not as much as before. She was able to look away, and went deeper into the wing.

She walked and found that portrait of some man she saw last time she was here. The name was scratched, but, studying it closer, the name read out "Lysader Ionidis Argris XI" Lysander Ioannidis Argyris the eleventh.

Looking farther, there was a family tree. Highly interested, Kaelyn walked over there and studied it. There was only the Lysander men, and their wives and there oldest son. But, it went all the way back to the 1700's. There were many people, and a bit of room left. At the end, there was one name, Lysander Ioannidis Argyris XI. She looked at the portrait of the eleventh Lysander. He was a handsome man, even though the portrait was highly torn.

She looked at the tree again.

"Lysander the eleventh, is the last Lysander. He has no one below him to inherit all this. So, where is he? Where's this eleventh man? What about, Lysander though? Where did he come from? He is obviously not an animal. He's too smart. What is he? Is he this missing man? Who else could be?"

She looked at the name more, and the tree. Back and forth, she checked. Then, she finally came to her decision.

"My Lysander is this missing human. Lysander was turned into an animal. It's the mansion. It did something to him. But, what about all the people? Like, the horses, who are human too? Something did something to the whole household. But what!"

_MAGIC!_

She heard a whispering. It was a soft sound, but what?

_MAGIC!_

It said "magic!" The walls were talking to her, and they were providing the answer.

"Magic," She whispered, throwing a hand up to her mouth

The walls stopped talking.

"This mansion is magical… spiritual… enchanted." She felt a sense of accomplishment saying the word enchanted, and knew it was the correct answer.

"This mansion is enchanted," Kaelyn stated.

Finding her answer to the mansion, and to Lysander, she quickly left the room, and slamming the door shut, was gone from the West Wing.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Lysander turned and faced the window in the bedroom. Outside, the Rockies were crystal clear in the cloudless sky, with the snow that was blue and white and pink with the color of the morning sun. The sun shined in, the French doors were both wide open and it shone on the floor, the walls and provided the source of orange light in the room. Lysander turned and saw Kaelyn there behind him and she glided over to him. Putting her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders, she hugged him and whispered words of love and wanting. Kaelyn kissed his neck and traveled up to his lips when he turned and grasped her in his arms. He hugged her strongly to his body and bent his head down to rest on her lips. Seductively, and knowing there was all the time in the world, she broke away and trailed a hand down his chest as she walked away. Lysander turned to look at the Rockies once more before chasing after the beautiful seductress. The Rockies turned blurry, and there was nothing out the window. The Rockies were gone, and the feeling of happiness was gone. Lysander turned back to Kaelyn, but instead of seeing her there, her pretty sheer gown was dropped on the ground. She was gone. Lost, hidden from him for eternity. There would never be another moment together, another single minute spent with one another… He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to. Gasping for breath, he gripped his throat and started strangling, and…and…and... _

Lysander woke up sweating, matting his fur. The last dream he had about Kaelyn had been wonderful. This was just nightmare, horrible to no extreme. But, he held her, and kissed her, and oh, it was bliss! Why did it have to end!

He got up and went to the window. Looking at Kaelyn's sleeping form, he sighed. How could he win her heart? The flower was dying and soon it would be to late.

Kaelyn woke up feeling really hot. The temperature was up very high. She walked to the window and opened it wide, expecting cold air. Warm air filtered through, and she gasped at its warmth. Today, well, once she was cooler, would be perfect for a picnic. She pulled on her thin robe and raced down stairs.

Half way down the stairs, she tripped and fell. Screaming as she hurtled down. Lysander heard her scream and came running, clawing at the slippery tile.

"Are you okay!"

Kaelyn sat up and burst out laughing. It was fake laughter, although he didn't realize it. Lysander looked at her confused, and then seeing that she wasn't hurt, lost the racing heart, and the anxiety of her perhaps mortally injured.

"I take it you're not hurt…"

She laughed harder. Again, it was fake. "No! I'm not!"

"Then…?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a ride with me and go have lunch outside. Like a picnic. It's certainly warm enough to day." _Don't give too much away with your fake laughter! He'll find out you know about the magic!_

"Like, what do you mean?"

"I mean, get a basket, and take the horses- horse- out for a ride to wherever. Eat lunch, talk, and come back." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"With or without Steve?"

"I don't want to be mean to him, since he adores both of us, but he's always around us. We never can talk as adults. I'd rather it just be me and you today."

"Oh. Okay." Lysander was relieved. As much as he enjoyed the boy's company, Steve wouldn't be the one breaking the spell.

They finished the conversation, and agreed to meet at the stables later to go to a far away corner in the land.

Kaelyn dressed in her sidesaddle dress and hooked on the little boots and attached the teeny hat with bobby pins. She had put her hair up in a bun, and put her black gloves on. She picked up the crop and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was gorgeous. The dark hunter green announced her green eyes and her hair was naturally highlighted to the green.

Lysander walked to his room. He dressed in nicer newer clothes than the ones he usually wore. He left the house and ran on all fours to the stables. He saddled up her horse for her with a sidesaddle. At least, he hoped she'd be in her new Christmas gift.

Kaelyn walked down to the stables and when Lysander saw her, his breath stopped short. She was gorgeous! Even during Christmas she wasn't this beautiful in the dress! Her silky shining hair was pulled up in a bun of the fashion of the dress, with the little bulbous tri-corner hat. The dark emerald green set off her eyes more than ever, and the gold and brass buttons gleamed in the frosty warm air. The golden stitch work made her face seem paler than normal, and she was radiant. She looked so natural and happy and care-free, she glowed more than she ever would in any dress.

Kaelyn walked and saw Lysander staring at her. She figured he was staring at herself, and after a few moments, in became uncomfortable.

"Lysander, please. Stop gawking at me."

The pleading in her voice embarrassed him and made him feel like a complete bastard.

"I'm sorry Kaelyn. I've just never seen you this- radiant before."

"Well, I thank you, but, if you're going to simply stare at me this whole enterprise, I'm going to go back to my room, and"

"No! Please, don't go. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She knew she was pretty, but she didn't know how gorgeous she could make herself, and her being in the right mood set off auras others picked up.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything more."

"Thank you. Now, let's start this adventure!" Kaelyn walked over to her horse, ready to tack it up and found it was already tacked up.

"Oh, thank you! Now that we can skip the fifteen minutes of doing horse stuff, we can go right out!" Kaelyn mounted the horse and sitting in the correct position, started a walk.

"Oh, Lysander! The dress is perfect! It has excess cloth where there needs to be, and it's so comfortable! It's even better being used than it was on me! I love it even more!" she was so happy, it made him want to weep. He kept thinking of how he ruined his life by being rude, and how he completely adored and loved Kaelyn. But, pushing aside his reflections, he decided to simply enjoy this endeavor.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kaelyn sat astride her horse, both legs on the one side, and she looked at Lysander said, "Alright, let's go!"

She kicked the horse and it trotted off. "Hey Lysander, race you!" and she took off on her horse, into the vast lands of the Argyris family. Lysander watched her form and the horse as they sped away. He picked up his paws and tore after her, always keeping distance behind her.

The site was beautiful, even with the monstrosity there. A Beauty rode, proud tall and strong, and happy, with a Beast staying a short distance behind her, running alongside, happy also. They looked like two jaybirds flitting happily in the forest, loving each others company, and could never be happier. The forest around them buzzed with delight. Animals everywhere came out and watched the pair run. Life in the grounds glistened with life and happiness. Birds flew, did loops, and fluttered, while squirrels twittered their teeth on their nuts happily, and the chipmunks had races up trees. Doe and Buck bounded through the trees swiftly falling more and more in love. Wolf and She-wolf ran together at their partner's side. Bear and Sow fished in the river. Fox and Vixen ran through the fields, hiding under fences. Beast and Female ran together head bound for a destination neither knew. Across the fields, they flew and flew and flew, until both were too tired to carry on.

She felt the forest life brim with happiness and swear she felt love blossom. She turned and saw Lysander behind her, panting. He suddenly slowed and stopped. She pulled on the reins and said "stop" under her breath. She looked back and saw a standing Beast, full height, panting, looking at her. He said nothing, just kept staring, and looking at her with adoration in his eyes. She felt conscious now, knowing it was that young immature love struck consciousness she felt. It was good to feel that immature young part of life again.

She walked to him, and looked at him. She asked him if he was alright, and he replied that he was, and was only tired.

"That's good. Would you like to just talk for a while?" Kaelyn stood near, looking up into his big brown eyes.

"Yes, Kaelyn, I would enjoy that very much." Kaelyn walked to the horse and took off the bridle and strapped it to the saddle. This way, it could eat.

"So, uhh, umm, hooooo…….wwwws Sssssteve?" He couldn't think of anything to even talk about.

She smirked- in a friendly way. "Steve's good. He's learning quickly a lot of stuff. I've been hearing him read books to me. He has learned how to read very well."

"Good. Even though he's missing school, he's doing wel-" Lysander stopped short, since any mention of school could make her realize what she was missing.

"Oh, yes, it's very well. I don't feel sorry for making him miss school. I've been teaching him, and he has most likely excelled other students." Kaelyn knew what she was missing, but had such a great life at the mansion that she never wanted to go back.

"So, how is your school? I haven't been to school in so long…." And he remembered times in those fancy, expensive private boarding schools.

"I like the school a lot; I just don't like the people."

"Oh? Why not? I've never known you to dislike; you're usually so nice." Kaelyn blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, but if you knew Caine Acerbi, well, you wouldn't be saying that." _And you'd probably be dead since he hunts way too much._

"Why? What's so bad about him?" She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why's he so bad! Because he flirts with me every second, tries to get into my pants every minute, is head over heels in love with my face, and wants to have sex with me, and almost did when he was drunk in front of Steve, and has had sex with so many female students just so they can get an A in the class, and you ask me WHY he's so bad! Well, that's why!"

Lysander looked at her simply.

"I'm sorry," she said, having caught herself and why he was staring at her in the way he was. "I just hate him so much. He has made so many moves on me, and it makes me so uncomfortable, and I don't like it. He almost succeeded once, but I got away from him. And, I found him searching my house after I came back form a visit with my grandmother once. He's a demon, and he's horrible, and thinks I love him, when I find him despicable."

"I'm sorry. But, you know, if I wasn't such a beast, maybe I could rough him up a bit. To teach him how to treat a fine woman like you, eh? But, maybe being a beast would be best...to really scare him off."

"Hah, I wish. If only he came here once, then you could! But, I like it here, away from him. I don't have to live in fear."

Lysander was suddenly overcome by this sad sort of feeling. He quickly realized it was a feeling of love and an instinct of protection. He watched her, and saw that outside of Caine and school, she remembered nothing.

They reached their destination and unpacked the picnic basket. Food was laid out, and it looked all quite good. Hot bread was there, along with cinnamon buns, and nice cool subs, and crisp iced tea.

Lysander looked at Kaelyn funny and asked, "So what is it about you that Caine is so attracted to?"

Hearing the flirt in his voice, she turned to him coyly and said back, "What do you look for in a woman?"

"And what do you look for in a man?"

Kaelyn turned again to him, surprised she didn't hear praise of herself, and flirtatiously said, " Well, I usually like, big men, and, hehehe, hairy, or furry, and _muscular_! And, you know what they say about big feet!" And she looked down at Lysander's abnormally large feet.

"Well, why don't we eat the food, and not let it go to waste?" suggested Lysander.

Kaelyn grinned and dug into the food.

They started talking about Kaelyn's past, and she told him how she lost her mother at her birth. She told him of her two older sister's who were both vain, and not the best people to know. She told of her father, how he died when she was young, and still missed him. She told of how she inherited everything, and college, and up to the point in her life, where she was eating a picnic with Lysander.

He laughed at that, and said it was sweet and sad.

She smiled and randomly asked, "I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh, yes! I would love to!" Lysander looked delighted at the idea.

"Hah, well, let's head back now, since we can get there in time." Kaelyn was enjoying her trip, but even still she wanted to get back to the mansion.

"Sure, after all, we don't want to be eating at three in the morning!" Lysander got up and started walking.

"Wait! Don't we need to bring the stuff back?" Kaelyn pointed to the food.

"No need, they can bring themselves back." And he offered her elbow for her to hold while he escorted her to the mansion dining room.

As they were idly walking back, Lysander turned to Kaelyn and stopped her. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Kaelyn, are you…happy here?"

"Why, yes, I am. Everyone's great, all the servants, and magic and-"

"But, me, do you like it here with me?"

She looked into his eyes and said the most truthful thing she thought of.

"I love it here with you. You put the shine in my soul; bring out the happy good part about me. I cannot imagine an Argyris mansion without you."

Lysander looked pleased and happy. He replied gently, "Then let's go eat our dinner."

They idled across the field, getting closer to the mansion with each step. They were tiring and slowed their steps the closer they got. The jaybirds fluttered down into their nest and settled down. The birds stopped their frolicking and nestled into each other. The squirrels stopped chitterling and went to their burrows in trees and the chipmunks fell asleep in their holes. In a glen in the mid of the woods, the doe and buck kneeled together. The wolf and she-wolf fell asleep in the deep burrow. The bear and sow went deep into their cave, and the fox and vixen snuggled into their borrow. The beast and female simply walked slowly and slower until they reached their destination.

They reached the back door of the mansion, and Lysander pushed it open and held it for Kaelyn. She smiled at him as her thank-you and walked in. She neared the dining room and sat at the foot of the small table. Lysander seated himself at the head, and food came out in mountains. Warm steaming food landed on the table. Kaelyn looked at it and groaned inwardly. She took a bit of food and picked at it, eating little bits. Lysander did the same.

After eating, they talked about Lysander's past.

"When I was born, my parents sent me off to a wet nurse. I was raised there, and grew until I was weaned. Then I came back here, at about, maybe, one and a half. I adapted quickly to the rich life and grew into a snob, and went to school. I went to the most prestigious boarding schools so I grew up without a family, and with snobs only. That's where I picked it up. I came here after my parent's death, when I was 18. I was devastated, even though my father wanted nothing to do with me, and my mother didn't care, even though she loved me. I was too proud to want help from family so since this was my mansion, I didn't let them stay here. They were all gone by a day after the funeral. And that's where I am today."

"It's sad. I know your pain; I lost my father, and never had a mother."

"Yes, I know. And I am over their death. It's been twenty years." There was bitterness in his voice, and Kaelyn was sure he wasn't over their deaths as much as he thought he was.

Time passed, and the hand rotated many times, until it reached 10. Kaelyn looked up with sleepy eyes at Lysander and saw he was ready to sleep also.

"Lysander, we are both torturing ourselves by trying to stay awake for each other. We keep saying 'they're having a good time, I'll stay up for them', when we both want sleep. So let's turn in."

He laughed a tired laugh. "Yes, I agree. Let's go. I'll walk you to your room."

He escorted her to her room and once she was inside, she went inside and stripping herself of her clothes, fell asleep in the dress-y undergarment meant to be old fashioned underwear. She collapsed on her bed where she slept the night through with no dreams.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The chilly December air turned into frigid January with not much more snow. Kaelyn would go out riding almost daily. Even though it was very cold, her riding gown kept her unusually warm. While she rode, she would think about Lysander a lot, and knew that every time she saw him, she was falling more and more in love.

With a comical side to the whole topic, Kaelyn remembered her sisters, and laughed at what they would potentially do if Kaelyn introduced him to the pair. They would gawk and stare with open mouths, and then they would say it suits Kaelyn.

She stopped laughing.

As the frigid January air turned into February, Kaelyn rode more frequently. Riding was her getaway, her escape from the real world. It turned into her solace. After a ride, she would go play with Steve for a while and have lunch or another meal. At dinner, she would eat with Lysander, and talk for a while. They caught up on things and then they would go to the living room with a warm fire and read. They went through his book she got him for Christmas fast and started on others.

One day, in early February, Steve came bounding into the dining room with an exciting idea. He tore over to Lysander and practically yelled to him, "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we build a tree house! I've always wanted one! We can build it in the garden!" Lysander looked at Kaelyn as if asking permission. She shrugged happily and Lysander turned to Steve and said, "Why not? All little kids need one. It can be your special place and yours only."

The next day, lumber was found near the garden. Steve had looked out his window and saw it there and ran into Kaelyn's room and cried out, "MISS BOLLAK! MISS BOLLAK!"

"WHAT!"

Steve drew back frightened by her anger and was hurt by the yell.

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." She groaned in her bed and rolled over.

Steve forgave her and jumped again. "Wood is here! Can we build it? Please Please Please Please Please! Can we? Now!"

"Steve, why don't we get Lysander to help us? I don't know the first thing about building."

Steve ran out of the room with out another word. He ran to Lysander and told him about the wood. Lysander agreed to help build it. They went to Kaelyn's room and found her dressed for outside building. She had jeans on and a sweatshirt. Her hair was tied back and she was ready to go.

They all four walked to the garden and Steve soon ran ahead. Steve found everything there and Lysander set to work once he got there.

They sawed and nailed, and lifted and heaved. Lysander, at one point lifted 12 heavy beams at the same point. When he lifted them into the tree and Steve cheered. For hours they worked. And still by lunch, Steve could not see how this mess of wood planks was a tree house.

While Lysander assured him it was, he knew what Steve was seeing. It was simple, and allowed by Kaelyn. It was a spell so Steve would not be able to see what it was until it was done.

After lunch, they went back to work. They put on the last few touches, like, the ceiling, and nailed in the planks that would be the ladder. It was really nice, and then Kaelyn got some paint and painted the outside green, hunter green and brown. It blended quite well in with the trees. On the inside, Kaelyn put a few homey touches. She added a chair and a rug to it. It was quite cozy and the project was over at the end of the day.

"Steve! Come here! It's done!" Steve was off playing in the garden, waiting for his tree house to be finished. He dropped all his things when he heard that and ran over to the tree where it would be.

"Alright, close your eyes, and come over here. Now, open!"

Steve opened his eyes and saw the best thing in the world! It was HUGE! And gorgeous! There was a ladder of planks that led to the top, and he climbed it. Now, when he was thirty feet up, he looked down, and saw Kaelyn tiny.

"Miss Bollak! You're teeny tiny! You're this tall!" He held up his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. He kept climbing and went inside. It was amazing!

"So, you think he likes it?"

"I love seeing his face light up." She hugged him and he beamed. It gave him even more confidence.

"Umm, Kaelyn, you realize Valentine's Day is coming up, don't you?"

"Yes, and I would love to be your Valentine." She smiled up at him and gave him another hug.

Lysander smiled and called Steve down. He came down and they walked up to the mansion, while listening the whole way as Steve ranted on and on about how great the house was. Kaelyn looked at Lysander many times, and smiled at him. By the time they got back to the mansion, he felt good about Valentines. He planned to give her a breakfast in bed, and flowers, and do something special. He just didn't know what yet.

As he watched the rose, he hoped this Valentines would break her refusal to say she loved him. There were two petals hanging loosely on the rose. They would fall off any day now.

Caine Acerbi sat grading the boring tests. He wished he used the Scantron machine, which would grade papers for him. He saw Kaelyn leave the school building and decided to follow her. Ever since September, when he made that move on her when he was drunk, she behaved slightly different. She went about her normal business but she wasn't the same.

Tonight, he followed her to her house. He went inside, expecting to see her, and yet, she wasn't there. At all. He walked to her flashing computer and saw an instant message from her grandmother telling her to come to her house.

That's where she is. Her grandma's. He got in his car and drove home. He would drive to her house later since it was a weekend.

The next morning, he got into his truck. His hunting rifles were still in it, yet he didn't care. He drove the miles to her house, and as he was nearing, he started thinking about her, and was arousing himself.

He came up on the huge famous castle of some stupid 'A'-named family.

It was the night before Valentine's Day, and Kaelyn sat thinking about the rose and how Lysander used to be human. How could it be? Why?

Too tired to think, and feeling a little low, Kaelyn went to sleep early. She was planning waking up early and going out for a ride.

Five thirty, Kaelyn woke up in the dark. She dressed in her riding dress and all the little finery adjuncts. She wrote a note on her bed to Lysander, since she assumed he might bring her something while she was in bed. She walked out to the stables and tacked the sidesaddle on her favorite horse.

Mounting it, she kicked it and he trotted off, and then broke into a canter. She cantered a bit down the land, and then stopped. She let the horse drink from a little stream while she paced nearby.

She wanted to tell him.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She took the horse to the waterside. It drank some water, and then she sat down on a nearby rock and pondered.

How could she love him? He's a beast, an animal. But, he's a beast, animal who loves her, cares for her, and provides for her. If not how, then why? Why, when she could have any man- even human- in the world, would she love this thing! Why! It was because he is always there for her, loves her, and loves Steve. He would die for her. That was why. Yet, in the beginning, she could have left, why didn't she? Even though there was that magical gate thing, where she was not permitted to leave, she always had an option. If she told him, he would have let her go eventually. That wasn't a problem. But she had chosen to stay. Was it because of Steve? Yes, of course. But she knew it wasn't. Had it been a good choice? No, but, now it was fine, and now knew it had been a right choice. As was keeping Steve here. That had been a good choice as well. Even though she loved her students, leaving them was fine. They had her replacement after all. Whatever it was. Being a teacher was a good choice. There were the obvious benefits, like, summers off, and weekends, and all the kids. Except for Caine. She should have done something about that. But, it was too late anyways. No point in worrying about him. Still, why did she allow all the stuff he did to her? It was wrong, and she should have reported him. Whether or not he was her supervisor made no difference. And, graduating from college to be a teacher was that good? Maybe, since she met Lysander, but, maybe bad. She knew Caine. That was a bad thing. Her father's death had been devastating. The good thing was that she got all his inheritance. But, maybe she should have given some more to her sister's. After all, they got $4000. That was all. Had it been fair that she kept it all? She flashed back to childhood memories and remembered her grandmother. She remembered her from when she was really little. Many good times… Even with her sister's always being so mean to her, she led a happy life. She looked back and saw that she was blessed to be spunky when she was little. Otherwise, she might have been scarred.

Yes, she loved him, and it was only fair to him for him to know.

She grabbed the horse's reins and mounted it, keeping her legs on the one side. She nudged the horse with her one leg, and it walked off. She neared a bigger stretch and started in a trot, then advanced to a small canter. Nearing the edge of the trees, she broke into a fast canter, then a gallop. She kept thinking of her revelation and how happy he would be.

Caine looked at the fancy house and turned to go. Coming up from the forest, there was a pretty lady on a horse.

Yea, screw that. He just went to find Kaelyn, not stare at other women. But, something caught his eye about her. She was in a dress, green, and she looked amazing.

Caine decided to stay and see her closer. He waited until she was in a better view, and with a gasp, he saw it Kaelyn! But, what was she doing_ here!_ He ran to his truck and pulled out the rifle he took with him. He neared a bush and sat down and waited.

Kaelyn was riding, galloping down the field, having gone through the break in the trees. There was the steady four beats of the gallop, and the rhythm was soothing. Bump-bump-bump-bump-bump-bump-bump-bump-b-bump.

Kaelyn jerked at the unsteady beat and knew something was up. There was nothing wrong with the horse, physically, but it was doing something to the canter.

"What's up? Okay honey, I know, but keep going; we'll be there in a few minutes. You can do it."

The horse slowed quickly, discomforting Kaelyn, and unseating her slightly. At a full stop, the horse wouldn't go further. Surprisingly, the horse started acting up. It beat its hooves, reared slightly. Snorting, it tried to turn around. Kaelyn wouldn't let it. She kept pulling, and pulling on its mouth, and kept kicking it to go further. The horse darted around, and all the while distracted, she failed to see Caine stand up.

The horse was scared now, and bucked. Kaelyn was nervous, but tried to control it. Bucking, rearing, and such, it distracted Kaelyn just perfectly for Caine to raise his rifle. He aimed, and with the horse moving around, it was difficult to remain his target focused. Suddenly, the horse turned just the correct amount, and was facing perpendicular. Perfect for getting a shot. Caine looked through the fancy lens to focus on his target. He squeezed the trigger-

The horse bucked suddenly, extra hard, and Kaelyn lost her balance, and flying over the top of its head,-

-He pulled the trigger.

-She heard a shot rang out. The horse squealed in pain, as a bullet penetrated its hide. The horse dropped to the ground, its legs flying over its head. The horse died instantly, when it landed on its strong, but frail neck. Kaelyn's dress flew over her head as she flew off the back of the horse. She landed on her back and groaned in pain. But, getting up, she looked at the horses' dead body.

"Ooh, no!" she crawled on her hands and knees over to the animal. "Who?" she said, as she turned and saw Caine Acerbi standing there.

Eyes widening, she was shocked.

"Hello precious. Pleased to see me? I should hope so."

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" On her dress, she scuttled backwards into the horse. Her hair had somewhat fallen out of the bun and was falling over her face in little streaks. Caine looked at her and saw in her frenzy, she was more beautiful than ever.

"You know, when you are angry or frightened, or, cornered like a little cougar kitten, you are very beautiful." He bent down and grabbed her arm. He jerked, and she was jerked upon her feet.

Ready to scream, he put the gun to her throat and said, "Yell and I'll blast you."

She shut up, but once in a while whimpered. She was led forcibly by the elbow to his car.

She whimpered out, "No, nnnhhh…Puh-"

"Shut up!" He shoved her inside the bed of his truck and reaching behind her, brought out one of his jumper cables. He twisted it around her feet, and ready to get to her hands, she kicked him full in the groin with her feet tied. He grunted loudly, and winced, holding his part. She scrambled to get her hands to her feet, and starting unclipping the clip that hooked her bondage. Even with all his pain, he got to his feet and grabbed her before she ran out. She shoved her down, and pushed her onto her back. He shoved her feet back into their jail and rested his knees on the bed of the truck, squeezing her legs hardly so she couldn't move. He grabbed her wrists and opened them and held them out. He was on top of her now, in a tiring position. He looked her up and down, and whispered in her ear, "You're thinking you're so rich and all that in that cute expensive horse dress, don't you my pet."

Teeth clenched, she said bitterly, "Get OFF!" He didn't get off, but instead kissed her forehead and tied her hands together, above her head. He trailed a finger down her face, and whispered in her other ear, "We'll have fun at my place, you'll see." He tied her hands by the rope to his truck, and the same with her feet. She could move no where. A tear trailed down her face and he got up and left, slamming the tailgate up, he got into the front seat, and turning the ignition, drove away, with Kaelyn crying, screaming, and trashing around, trying to escape.

Steve sat by the window and saw Kaelyn ride her horse. The horse fell down and wouldn't get back up, and a man came and took Kaelyn real rough. She giggled and squirmed, and he thought he was ticking her, 'cause that's what he does when someone tickles him, but, for some reason, he wasn't sure. Maybe he should tell Lysander, but maybe she knew this man. He didn't know.

Steve walked away from the window and sat down in his room again and played with the toys again.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Steve set out nine cups in a triangle formation and took a roll of bread. Standing about ten feet away, he threw the ball down a path. It hit the cups, and four knocked over. He rolled again and it knocked two more down. He set them up again and rolled. Again, and again, and again, till he got bored of his adapted bowling. He looked around and saw one of his Christmas presents. It was a sword, and had jewels on it, and looked really fancy. He took it out and attached the scabbard to himself. He ran around with the sword for a bit then pretended for a while. _"He was a fierce sword man! And he loved killing other men! And, in the far distance, there was a cry! He leaped over jumps and jumped over things! He killed dragons, and traveled miles, and he saw the scream! It was a damsel in distress! _'Fear not my lady! I shall rescue you!'_ He runs to her captor and took his sword in his hands! He picked it up and blocked the other sword! The sword spun around and hit him, but he blocked it! And alas! The sword cut his skin, and he was killed, with a stab through his heart! _"But, my dear knight in shining armor, I love you!" _and at those words, he got up and lied. _"Alas my lady, I was not dead! I faked!"_ He picked up his sword and shoved it through the evil meany's hear. I have killed the evil man! I have saved you!" _He finished his game of saving the poor lady and was bored again. He picked up some trucks and played 'Vroom' with them. How, there never is a game, it's just a thousand different trucks and cars going 'vroom' and 'vroom' and that's all. And he picked up littler and littler cars and picked up a Hotwheels car eventually. He pulled out his Hotwheels car track and set it up. The cars zoomed up and down on the track, flying over themselves, and flying off. And of course, like young kids are prone to do, he got bored. He got into snow clothes and ran outside. He rolled down hills, and jumped around, and then he found a stick. He straddled it, and he became a jouster! He picked up another stick and 'kicking' his stick, galloped off. He aimed the stick at a tree, and wham! It hit! He was knocked about on his horse, but stayed on. The crowds went wild! They screamed and cheered! And then he saw the horse. It was lying down on its side and had a hole through its head.

Suddenly, the bubbliness of the child drained in an instant. Something was wrong here. This wasn't right. He ran into the mansion and called for Lysander.

"Lysander! Come here!" He wandered a bit and found Lysander in Kaelyn's room, reading a note.

"Lysander! There's a horse just lying out there! I need help!" and Steve tore out of the room, running full speed, and on pure adrenaline, he sprinted to the horse. Lysander followed him quickly.

"Look!" Lysander moved Steve aside and saw a dead horse. It had a sidesaddle. He looked at the nearby footprints from the snow and saw a scuffle. Kaelyn was –

She was taken!

Lysander grabbed Steve roughly by the arms and shook him. "WHERE IS SHE? WHO TOOK HER?" He dropped Steve and ran after, sniffing the ground. He picked up her scent and brought to the scent of a car. He raced down road after road, following the scent of a leaking truck. He ran for miles and miles and through the day. He got to the destination where Kaelyn was. He crouched down behind brush and waited.

Kaelyn sat in the backseat of the truck and tried to wriggle free. But, he tied her hands too tightly. She could find no way to escape. There, she sat for hours upon end. After she fell asleep, uncomfortably, and woke up when the truck hit gravel. She looked out the window and watched Caine walk to the bed. He opened the tailgate and cut her foot bond. He lifted her out of the truck, and once she was free from the bed, she kicked and squirmed, until she was free. She ran and ran in her dress, and he quickly caught up to her.

"Let me go! Get off! ARRGHHH"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He threw her into his house and slammed the door shut.

Lysander sat crouched under the brush. He saw Kaelyn be forced inside the house. He had to act. It was now or never. He got up and strode to the door. He threw it open and barged inside. There, he saw Kaelyn lying on the couch forcibly.

"LYSANDER! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Caine picked up a nearby rifle and held it up.

"NO! STOP! HE'LL KILL YOU! DON-"

"SHUT UP" and he kicked her in the mouth. She bled there, and at that point Lysander snapped. He charged the hunter and in the process, three loud shots rang out.

Kaelyn screamed, seeing the animal she loved shot.

He stumbled but had the strength to get up and grab Caine. He threw him out the window, and he landed in thorn bushes. Lysander jumped after the crawling man and punched him square in the jaw. It hurt like hell, and he was flung back next to the gun. He grabbed the gun and held it in his hands. Lysander grabbed his feet and pulled him across the ground and picked him up. Caine had the unknown gun in his hands, aiming up. He dropped his hand to trigger and under Lysander's jaw, he shot the gun.

Lysander fell backwards. On the grass, he groaned, and breathing in air, relaxed as his body failed him.

Kaelyn had been watching this form the window, and cried out when he was shot.

She ran down the stairs and out in the yard. She flung her body over his and cried on his chest.

"No, please, come back! Please! Don't leave me here with him!"

"I love you."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I love you."

Caine stood by and watched Kaelyn fawn over this animal that had tried to attack her. She should be fawning over him, thanking him for saving her life. But she wasn't. Jealousy coursed through his veins and he had to fix her up a bit.

He strode over heavily to the lying pair and picked Kaelyn up. She didn't fight back, she just cried. Once in the house, he dropped her on the floor. It stopped her crying and she stood up hard.

"You BASTARD! WHY'D YOU KILL HIM? YOU ANIMAL! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed through her tears as she threw herself at Caine's chest. She hit him with her fists, bit him, and scratched him. "WHY? I LOVED HIM! IF YOU'RE SO OBSSESED WITH ME, COULDN'T YOU LET US BE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY?"

Caine picked her up by her arms roughly and placed her away from him. She stood still for a second, seething, and she rushed at him. But he was ready for her. He swung his arm back, and the closer her distance, the faster his arm flung forwards, until his arm and her cheek connected, twisting her head back, turning her body, and falling unconscious.

Mad as hell, he roared, "SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" He left the room hurriedly and slammed the door shut.

The body lay on the ground, unmoving. Darkness settled in, and the body chilled. Slowly, few and small stars danced around the body, getting bigger and bigger slowly. More stars appeared, and more got bigger. They were white and sparkled, creating a misting light around the body. Mist settled in, and it faded in to the darkness. Suddenly, up above, piercing light shined through the mist, blinding the eyes of animals. In the center, was the outline of a gone Beast. The white light turned red, and it turned into blood. Blood seeped off the figure, cleansing it of all its evil and horror. The Beast slowly lost its animal form. Turning Human. Its head, with the animal ears and horns, lost them, and the ears moved down to a Human position. His neck, with a massive amount of fur was lost, and it shrunk from being thick to average human size. His nose and mouth separated and went back to a human position. Fur was lost, quickly, rapidly, and dark Greek skin was left. His back, a beast form, but no fur was shrunken down, became straight, and lost unnecessary vertebrae. His arms lost massive muscle weight, and sheer size, and claws were dropped off, and the dinner plates were transformed into large but human hands. His hips, bulky, lost extra bones and slimmed down. The tail was shrunken in, disappearing completely. Thighs, huge and encumbered, lost muscle and size, and the knees rotated back to front wards, and calf's, lost weight and muscle also. His feet were huge and shortened, losing the claws and hair. The floating form slowly dropped down to the ground, where it rested in its original position. There, it rested for hours.

Green lighted filled the mist, and down came a swooping figure, in a green dress, and floated down.

"Arise…" said the enchantress. Holding her wand out, she picked up the Human, and he rose onto his feet. Without his accustomed muscle, he was weak, and fell down.

"ARISE!" she bellowed. The magic transformed energy into his body, causing him to stand. Clothes fell from his back, being to large for a man, and he stood there, naked.

"Lysander of the Argyris family. Come here." Lysander shakily walked on his two human feet to the enchantress.

He raised his energy to look her in the eye and, "Kaelyn!"

"No. You see her eyes in mine. You saw them when you first saw her. We have the same eyes. She is my granddaughter. I arranged for this to happen. She, I would somewhat make, fall in love with you despite your horridness. I never took things this far. She learned to love you on her own. I only stopped her from leaving."

Lysander looked at her with his dark Grecian eyes. "Why though? Why did I become a beast?"

"Because you turned me aside. I was sent to you to see how cold your heart was. The colder, the uglier you became. You showed no sympathy, so I bestowed you with the curse. I felt pity, for who could ever enjoy being a beast, and when my granddaughter was of age, I sent her to you."

He nodded. And, exhausted, he fell to the floor, asleep.

"Sleep my dear Prince, for tomorrow, you must save your fair maiden."

The mist cleared, and the man slept in the open, under the stars.

Birds chirped, and fluttered, and squeaked. They sent out mating calls to other birds, and quickly, they became too loud for his ears. As he awoke, he became more and more aware of his human form.

He stood up quickly, and stared at his hands, his human hands! He looked down and saw a mans body, not a horrid beastly thing. He ran inside, bursting to see Kaelyn, to tell her it was him! He reached the front door, and saw her slumped down, unconscious, or asleep. He remembered at once what happened and went to find Caine. He found him sleeping upstairs. Anger was growing by the minute at this man, and his morals were clouding up very fast. Walking to the bed, he slipped his hands around Caine's thick neck. He squeezed, and squeezed until the sleeping Caine stopped trashing. He searched around until he found clothes that fit him decently. He went downstairs and found Kaelyn moaning in pain on the floor. He reached her and picked her up. At the table he brought her to, he pressed a damp cloth to her cut cheek. She woke at the pain and looked into the eyes of a handsome stranger. He gently wiped away dried blood and once that was done, she burst out crying.

"Hey, shh. Don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kaelyn looked at him again, chocking back tears.

"Who- who are you? Why are you helping me?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Kaelyn, Look into my eyes. Kaelyn, don't you recognize, the Beast within the man before you?"

"What? No, it can't be. I just saw him die! No. Leave me alone, don't talk to me! Go away!"

"Kaelyn-" he tried to grab her by the hand, but she pulled away.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Kaelyn!"

She ran outside, away from this handsome stranger. She jumped into Caine's truck and turned the ignition on. Stepping on the gas, she drove away fast.

Lysander stood behind her, feeling abandoned. He looked around and saw a car nearby. Hoping it worked, he turned hotwired it, and drove away.

Nye slept soundly on the floor, next to Pippa. She woke up and turned her head. She groaned with a headache and lifted her hands to help her head.

Hands.

Wait.

NO!

Pippa sat up quickly, and looked at two humans hands. "Ohmygod!" she breathed. "She did it! She told him!" she turned to Nye, and found the vacuum a person. His shaggy hair fell lightly over his eyes, and she looked at the handsome man that loved her as much as she loved him, despite his obnoxiousness.

"NYE! WAKE UP!"

He jerked awake, and looked at her. "You-you're. But..." he felt himself and saw that he had hands, and the flat chest. "No!"

"Yes!" Pippa nodded eagerly.

"Pippa! We're human again!" He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I know! It's amazing!"

Nye put her down and through her nonsense chatter of how amazing it was, he kissed her.

She stopped talking, and looked at him with adorable big brown eyes and her lips formed an 'o'. She looked deep into his eyes, and rose on her toes to meet his mouth. He looked surprised, and so did she, but they dissolved into a deep passionate kiss.

Cheering and clapping surrounded them, and they broke away, embarrassed. The friends all greeted each other with much joy. They bustled around what could have happened between the Master and Kaelyn, and what did, how they were, and what they were up to right now.

"Probably sex!"

"Nah, she's better than that!"

"But the master has a nice body! As a human of course."

"And how do you know?"

"Well…."

"Yes, Pippa, how do you?"

"Don't yell! I'm just saying!"

"I agree!"

"Oh? An-"

"Yes, and shut up!"

"Please! We must clean the castle top to bottom for the pair, whether they come back or not."

"Grr."

"Fine."

"Now, let's go." And they marched to the closets. They fetched all things to clean, and spent hours cleaning, while, Kaelyn drove nearer and nearer to the mansion.

Kaelyn cried at the wheel. She knew it was bad, and needed to focus on the road, but she couldn't stop thinking about that man. He claimed to be her Lysander, but he wasn't. Lysander was dead. She drove and drove, for hours. Finally, she came to the mansion. She drove the truck to the front door and ran in. "Lysander! Please! Why'd you have to die! I love you! I LOVE you! Please!" When she didn't hear a response, she ran out in her tattered clothes to the stable. She grabbed a random horse and mounted it bareback. She kicked it and it ran off. She rode it heavily into woods and half in, she jumped off and sat down on a rock and burst into tears again.

Lysander drove fast, but not fast enough. He was half an hour behind Kaelyn, having to take time to hot wire the damn car.

Neighing loudly, the horse just bolted off.

"OHMYGOD! Can my life get any worse? WHY! Why? I loved him! And just when I admitted it, he died. WHY!" she sat there crying. Tears running down her face, into her hands, and soaking them.

Softly, a growling emitted through the trees. Kaelyn stopped her crying and looked up. There was nothing she could see, but she heard rude growling.

"Wh-whos there?" she asked, frightened. Trees bristled under heavy weight. Kaelyn whimpered in fright. She clung onto a tassel of cloth hanging from her dress. From the right came a bristle of trees moving. Then the left.

"Hello? Hello?"

A loud piercing inhuman shriek pierced through the wood, and she covered her ears and cried aloud. "Stop! Please!"

It came closer and closer, and more shrieks appeared. Out of the tallest tree, a figure dropped down suddenly, and landed on four feet in front of her. She bellowed a high pitched scream that shivered and enticed the animal. It let out a shriek and leaped in the air towards Kaelyn. She screamed as the heavy animal attacked her, ready to maul her…


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kaelyn screamed as loud as she could as the animal flew towards her, claws unsheathed.

Lysander drove, faster and faster, feeling urgency in his mission. A voice loudly echoed through the car and his head. _"Fly faster, young Prince! Faster!" _

He knew it was the enchantress, urging him onward, but he also knew it was helpless, unless he was his old self.

"Change me back! She won't know me as long as I'm human! Change me!"

The enchantress appeared in the front seat next to him. "Are you sure? You-"

"YES! Now change me!"

The enchantress lifted her hands and thought deeply, she looked at the man at the wheel and sent her spell at him. She didn't cast pain though; he did not deserve it, as he had many years ago.

Just, all of a sudden, he was the Beast. And rightly what he should be, he felt. The wheel in front of him stretched trying to accommodate the new size. The car destroyed itself inside out and he sat there, stuck. The car wheel and doors were pinching him, and he could not move. He tried jumping up and down sitting to get the thing loosened. Still stuck. He couldn't grip his huge paws around the wheel to lift, being too big.

"Umm, a little help please?"

"No, sorry, I cannot help you. You must help yourself." And she dissolved into dust and drifted away.

His wrath was unbelievable. He roared and bellowed and yelled. He had politely asked, and she said no. He HAD to get to Kaelyn! The witch said so!

In his wrath, he broke the car, and there was enough space to get out. Of course, being too angry, he failed to notice that for a while….

…Finally! It open….it _was_ open.

Damnit.

He leaped out of the car and ran down the highway, dodging cars, causing accidents gaining his time. For hours, he ran and ran and ran. Just that. Nothing else.

Finally, he came to his mansion. He raced up the steps and into the foyer.

"Kaelyn!" he called. There was no answer, except for a faint scream from outside. He ran to the sound, and within each minute, the more urgent his arrival was.

At the edge of the trees, he stopped, having lost where he was to go.

"Kaelyn, where now? Please! I can help you, tell me where!" he prayed. As an answer, another scream emitted, and his sharp canine ears picked up the sound. He raced towards it, and from the middle of the trees, screams got louder.

Soon, he came across a green dress, and a big tan 'log' on top of it. Focusing, he realized a cougar was mauling her!

"NO!" he bellowed, and jumped on all fours to her, and landed heavily.

"Lysander! AHH! HELP! Get it AH!" In pain, she cried out often.

Snapping to his senses, he picked up the cat and threw it aside. It landed on its feet and jumped up screaming like a banshee, and attacked now, its attacker. It landed on Lysander's arm, and bit deep into his arm. Lysander bellowed out in pain as the teeth sank in. With the other arm, he ripped the cat off, and threw it down to the ground. Before it could move, Lysander flung his heavy arm into the cat, crushing its bones, killing it instantly.

Calmed down, having gotten his revenge and taking his anger on the cat, he bent over Kaelyn.

"No, Kaelyn! Get up! I love you! You know that! Get better; don't die on me! We'll live together, in my mansion or wherever with Steve! You broke my spell! I'm human now! PLEASE! I can't bear to live without you…" He bent his head over the lifeless girl and tears dripped out his big eyes.

Kaelyn stirred, finding a bit of strength.

"Lysander," she started.

"Kaelyn! Oh thank God!"

"Lysander, listen to me. Tell Steve to be strong and to live a wonderful life."

"No…" He cried, bowing his head, promising her request.

"And, Lysander." She lifted her hand to his face, and petted the heavy fur matted with blood and tears. "Please, know that I….I…I …love…you…"

She relaxed, losing her bit of strength. There, in his arms, Kaelyn died. He lowered his head again, and put his hand on his eyes to try to stop the tears that flowed despite the block.

For ten minutes, he sat there, crying. Pleading her to wake up, and stop joking. He told her how he loved her, and that they would live together…forever…

"Kaelyn…Kaelyn…"

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"You!" Lysander stood up suddenly, anger now flowing through his veins heavily. "You could have stopped it! Save her! Bring her back! You have the magic! DO IT!"

"I'm sorry young heir. But, death is out of my realm." She lowered her head in despair and shame.

"NO! You WILL bring her back! I cannot live without her!" He bent down next to the lying body, and dropped heavy tears on her still form.

"I cannot. Believe me when I say I wish I could! This is my granddaughter after all! I want her back as much as you do!"

Lysander looked at her. "No… Kaelyn, why…why…why?"

Deeply hidden in the underbrush, Steve watched as his beloved teacher and friend died. Silent tears fell from his face, washing away his simple beloved childhood innocence.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tearfully, Steve ran back to his room quickly, devastated over the loss of his first and only friend.

Lysander stopped his crying and picked Kaelyn up. He marched with her in his arms to the mansion. Hidden in the shadows stood a lone male wolf, and a lone buck…a lone fox and a single bear. A hawk flew over head, screeching out pain. Lysander just kept his eyes forward, not even looking at life as it passed by. He climbed up the stony black hard cold steps, into the equally cold foyer. A table sat there, and he placed her limp body on it.

In a daze still, he walked up the never ending steps, the ones with each step, closer to devastation, he came upon Steve's door. Knocking, the door opened wide, and Lysander took in air to talk. But the little kid stood there, fighting tears, before they broke out freely, and he ran into Lysander's arms. He stood there for minutes crying, draining his body of all emotion.

"You know?" Steve nodded.

"Well, let's go see her." He closed the door, and led Steve out.

Kaelyn's body lay on the table, chilling. Slowly, the color of life left her, and she turned a deathly pale. Lysander's steps faded away while he walked to the child's room. Kaelyn's white body sat cold on the table, and suddenly, the cleft between her breasts turned glowing white. A white hole emptied and a gold rim spread the hole wider. Startlingly bright white light burst out of the hole, and surrounded the foyer in rays of heavenly light. Out of the hole, a small shower of golden shimmer floated out, and behind them, a small golden ball floated out. The golden ball faded into the air above her and the white light folded in itself and collapsed into her body again. Her soul was gone.

Servants watched Kaelyn's soul float up, and stared openmouthed. They heard the master's footsteps come near and scampered away. The servants ran to the kitchens.

"Nye, she-she's dead!" Pippa buried herself in his arms.

"I know. But, don't worry. We are human, and we can get out of here, and live happily forever!" he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I know, and I want to. It's just that, we all like her; she broke our spell!"

"Relax my dear mouse. I love you, and we'll be together…"

"Steve, here she is." The child burst out crying, and Lysander interrupted him with, "Steve, she told me to tell you tolive a wonderful life and to be strong. Be sure to do that, for her."

The small insignificant child simply cried harder, happiness and innocence pouring out of him.

Days later, -days filled with tears and sorrow, Lysander came to Steve.

"Steve, we must bury her. I have a coffin set up with her, and I know she would have liked to let you pick where she is to be buried. So, pick where, please?"

Steve looked out the nearby window and didn't say a word. For the past two days, he never said anything, just sat in his room and cried.

"Steve?"

"Under the roses…" It was the last words Steve would ever say.

Lysander nodded.

Lysander stood next to Kaelyn's freshly dug grave, tears pouring out of his eyes. Steve knelt by the grave, with a dry face, putting down a bouquet of flowers on her grave. Her grandmother stood next to the two and cried. She would miss the joy of her life, and now had no reason to live.

Her headstone read out:

_Kaelyn Stephanie Bollak_

_Beloved friend, teacher,_

_and companion_

_"I love you"_

_April 23, 1978 – Feb__ruary, 15 2006_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Sir, my son is missing. He's been missing for a few days. No one is doing anything about it. Please, find my son!" the woman called out desperately, shaking her hands, and wringing them out of nerves. He had been missing for a few days now, ever since the world just seemed happier, yet, she needed her son, despite his stutter.

"We'll do what we can. May I have his name please?"

Cops filled the apartment of the Orlando residence. They spanned out, looking for clues as to where her son might be. Officer Gaston, the officer in charge, asked the mother about the kid. Details like, what school does he attend, and if the mother had a recent picture. She tearfully gave him all the details and hoped her child would be found, or else, she wouldn't be able to live. They now knew his school and all his teachers, one of whom was also missing.

"Ma'am, either both the boy and his teacher were kidnapped together, or she took him. We do not know, but we shall find him. Good-day." He tipped his hat and left the house with all the cops.

Officer Gaston went to the teacher's house, who at the time was the main suspect. He knocked on the door, and no one answered. He felt around the door frame and under the carpet for a key. He finally found one and unlocked the front door. He walked in and saw that the place had been left not too long ago. Fresh fruit was out on the kitchen tables and a jug of milk was sitting left unattended and forgotten. He walked into the living room where magazines were strewn about, left open. The TV was turned on, and the history channel was on. He walked into her bedroom and saw a messed up bed, and a computer turned on. He walked over to it and her email was pulled up. He put on a rubber glove and touched the mouse. He checked out the little icons on the bottom, and one was about Gmail. He clicked on some emails and read them. They were mostly to someone by The messages were about her going to visit her grandmother.

Officer Gaston looked through the desk the computer was on and found an address book. He opened it and found a Caroline Bollak. There was nothing else close to CaroBoll so he jotted the address. He called the other cops, and they drove together to her house. Perhaps, and most likely, if she took the kid, she would need a place to stay for the day. What better place to stay than the grandma's house, in case the kid yelled, or she flipped and hit the kid. No questions would be asked.

Gaston walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. No one answered. He checked the address again, and saw the number and street were correct. He rang the doorbell again, and still no one answered.

He walked next door and rang that door bell. A middle-aged house wife with small child on one hip answered.

"Yea?"

"Do you happen to know where the woman who lives next door went?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, I do. She told me she'd be going and asked if I would water her roses if she didn't come back by uhh, I think four nights ago. Something like that. She went to, the uhh, Argyle Mansion, or what ever its name is. Arg-agry…" she tried sounding out the name, really ticking off the cop. "Argyirs-argyris! Yes, Argyris! It's a ten minute drive from here, if you take a right at the street corner, and go straight till you get to Grecian Road, and then take a left. Go until you come across a fence. It's at the end of the road, when you pass by an intersecting road called, Road Road. Don't ask. That's where it is." A loud crash echoed through the small house and the mother with the child replied to the officer. "Oh, sorry I gotta go. God knows these children are devils." She shut the door. The officer walked to the cop car.

"Sir?"

"Get in. I'll talk."

The cops and the squad followed the head car as it drove the directions to the mansion. The squad drove up the driveway, pushing the gates away. They all parked at the front door and waited for the door to open.

Lysander held a bouquet of red roses, hand picked from the garden. They were tied with a red ribbon and baby's breath dotted the flowers. In the center was a black rose; a symbol for her death. It was in full bloom and was most apparent, drawing the most attention to itself. He knelt down and placed them under her birth date, on top of the fresh soil. He held the rose petals from the flower from the spell and sprinkled them on the grave. The wind howled and blew away the petals. A lone petal rose in the air, spinning and tumbling, before landing on top of the headstone.

"Kaelyn…" Lysander whispered. The wind picked up and changed direction, now going towards Lysander. It blew leaves and the petal to him, and he held his arms out, his cape flying behind him, and the petal was left on his chest, next to his heart. He sniffed, and he swore Kaelyn's scent was in the air.

The wind died down and Lysander felt an unusual peace about him. Steve had stopped crying and Kaelyn's grandmother had stopped tearing. She and Steve looked at Lysander and found him smiling.

"Steve, come, let's go." He turned and walked down the path. Kaelyn, he knew had just visited him, somehow, and he knew she would want him to move on.

Steve looked at the grandmother and then left completely, to never appear again in that mansion. She smiled at his little form walking away, and then left.

Steve ran up to Lysander and took his large paw in his hand. They walked together to the house, and once putting Steve to bed, Lysander went up to his room in the West Wing. He looked at the empty rose glass and found a deep sorrow seeing it gone. The rose had provided comfort to the room and with it gone, and his life now upside down, he was standing outside of his comfort zone. He looked at the picture of himself as a young man before the crash, and saw that there was no joy or life in his eyes. It wasn't the artists fault either. The artist painted what he saw, and what he saw was a young man who thought he was happy-but wasn't. He walked to the balcony and looked out. A gray sky, ready to snow or hail, was covering the whole area.

He walked back inside and looked around. Even though she had only been here once, the wing and the whole mansion just reminded him of her, painfully. Tears leaked out of his eyes again, and suddenly, it turned to anger.

"It's all my fault. I did this to her. I shouldn't have told her who I was. Then she wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have run away and gotten killed by the cat. It's all my _fault_!" he picked up a chair and threw it heavily across the wing. It snapped and broke, and seeing its demolition, he calmed. He fell to the ground onto his knees and cried. The feeling of peacefulness concerning Kaelyn had long died away, and he was heartbroken all over again. He crawled to the master bedroom, where the remnants of his parents still lingered. He picked up a photograph of his father and his mother. They had been happy together for such a short time. Lysander could barely remember a time when they did not hate each other. Yet, they still remained married because she liked being rich, and he like having a trophy wife. He hated his father, but missed his mother. She always took care of him. And the one time when he needed her, she wasn't here.

Lysander looked around the room, seeing old clothes left out from before the crash, and the bed mussed. He could never come in here and clean it, being too much of his mother. Nor did he allow servants to touch it. It was the only room unaffected by the spell. He lay down on the bed, knowing it was rightfully his. He was the master of the house, and he had to keep the house in shape. He missed Kaelyn, seeing her everywhere, yet, he realized that it was her death that woke him from his facade.

Lysander went back to the West Wing and fell asleep in the makeshift bed he created for his monstrous form.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Officer Gaston walked up the front steps and knocked on the heavy oak doors. A minute later, a petite woman opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, can I please speak to the head of the house?"

She looked petrified. "Yes, one moment." Pippa ran to Nye and cried out to him what they needed. "But the master's still a beast! He's not human right now! What'll I do?"

"I'll pretend to be him. I know enough. Come on." They walked back to the door and Nye opened it, with an air of master-of-the-house.

The cop turned to Nye and asked, "Are you the head of the house?"

Nye replied with, "Yes sir, I am. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a Bollak, Kaelyn Bollak. We think she kidnapped Steven Orlando, and we have reason to believe she's here."

Pippa gasped loudly, and covered her mouth with her hand in sorrow and shock. Gaston saw this and felt he knew she was here.

"May I see her?" Pippa gasped a sob at this point and Nye shot her a look. Pippa got the message and left.

"I'm sorry sir, but she is, ah, indisposed at this moment."

"Well, have you seen the young boy? Is he here also?" The cop did not expect a straight answer. He actually expected a no, and signaled to one of his men to go already and try to get a search warrant.

"Umm, well, you see, umm, h-he, he's not, well,--"

"He is here. Why do you ask?" Lysander's sinister andmalicious voice resonated from behind the door, and chilled the cops. He was mad as hell at the fact that cops were here.

"Sir, whoever you may be, we have been notified of this child's disappearance from his house. He has been kidnapped by Kaelyn Bollak, and we are relieved to find him here, safe. Now please, hand over the child and we shall leave without a fuss. You might wish to call you lawyer, since there will be more paperwork." The officer said all this, having rehearsed the procedure, with great difficulty due to his fright.

Lysander came out from behind the door, and stood as tall and menacing as he could. Steve hugged his leg behind him, scared at these strangers.

What do you want?" hissed Lysander, his voice now full of venom.

"Alright, am I crazy, or did that thing just speak?" Gaston leaned over to an officer near him and asked him, both their eyes wide with shock, and never leaving the Beast's face.

"No, I heard it, yea, I did."

"Ok." He nodded, still in shock, and straightened up.

He looked up at the horrible monster, scared out of his wits. He pulled up his gun from the holster, and shakily aimed it. His voice wavered as fear gripped the core of his body tightly.

Cops muttered about themselves. "Look, there's the kid, but what's that with him?"

"What the hell?"

"It's a big ghoul!"

"No, the abominable snowman! ...Just…not snowy."

"Kill it!"

"But what is it?"

"I don't know, and nor do I care."

Officer Gaston gathered his courage again, never straying his eyes from the animal before him. "Kid! Steve! Come here!"

Steve shook his head no. He clung to the animal.

"Kid, get away from the animal."

Lysander spoke up on his behalf. "Don't tell the kid what to do. Can't you see he wants to stay with me? He's with me."

The cop held out a picture of Kaelyn. "Have you seen this woman, Steve?"

Steve, being naturally curious reached out for the picture that was about thirty feet away. He started walking to it, and was half way there when Lysander figured out what they were up to. They were luring him in!

"Steve! No! Stop!" Steve didn't register what Lysander was saying, being too curious about the picture, until the cops grabbed him. He hit and bit and scratched, but nothing stopped the stroner cops. Lysander, scared for this kid, and worried they would take him away, ran forward to grab the kid back.

Gaston's eyes widened with shock as the beast came towards him, ready to kill him, and eat him!

His voice was stilled momentarily before he bellowed out "Open fire!"

Guns cracked and boomed loudly, bulletssoaring from them, flying towards the Beast fast, closing the distance within only thousandths of a second. They struck the Beast's tough hide, and while they penetrated his skin, it was lightly enough that it didn't matter.

Lysander stopped running towards Steve and stared openmouthed at his tough hide that he was grateful for.

Steve widened his eyes at the sight of Lysander being shot. He reached out a hand to him, and grabbed frantically in the air. Nothing closed the horrible distance between him and Lysander.

Gaston saw that the small cop pistols didn't do anything, and told cops behind him to retrieve the heavy two guns they also had.

As Lysander finally stopped being so in awe about his thick hide, he realized Steve was still captured. He roared out, loudly, a bellow that made all the cops want to bolt in fear. Only the officer in charge could stand his ground.

"Uhh, it? You? Uh, Thing? Uhh, sir? Yea, uhh, sir? Umm, I-I need Kaelyn B-bollak…Please."

Lysander bellowed out again, but this time, that was his answer. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON"T NEED YOU NOW, NOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS! GET _OUT!"_

The cops grabbed Steve even harder, and tugged him towards a cop car, the cops more than willing to leave. Lysander saw the kid being forced into a car, and sat back on his haunches. He leaped into the air, with his muscles shortening into a crouch, then extending with the leap,tensing all his muscle and flying his body, covering the rest of the distance between him, and the little boy that needed him.

"KILL THE BEAST!"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lysander landed hard, causing the gravel to quake slightly, and bellowed out the most bone shattering roar he could muster. The cops quickly shrunk back in fear, and they trembled, petrified at his ferocity with defending the child.

Lysander shoved a clenched fist through the window and grabbed the door by the bottom of the window. He tore it off the cop car and Steve climbed out. Never straying his eyes from the cops, Lysander told him to run _around_ the cops and into the mansion.

Steve started running, as fast as he could, and while all the cops saw that he was running away, they were too scared to do anything-except one. One cop felt it was his duty to keep the kid with them, and tore off after the kid. Lysander snapped his head around, having seen the cop from the corner of his eye. He roared out, and the cop stumbled, knowing that the Beast was after him.

Lysander ran, and caught up with the cop quickly. A short distance away, he jumped in the air, and soared over the cop, and during his descent, he landed on the cop, and crushed his body to the ground, swiftly wiping the life out of him. Lysander felt a slight crunch of the cops ribs breaking, and could feel warm blood and internal body parts and fluids dribble somewhat quickly over the gravel and his feet. He gingerly stepped off the poor man, and the other cops highly disgusted and upset yet interested groaned and covered their eyes at the sight of their unlucky comrade.

Officer Gaston now felt personnel hatred for the Beast. "KILL THE BEAST!" He yelled. Open fire was obvious, and the cops all pulled out pistols, and fired.

Bullets penetrated his hide, and blood gently seeped out of the wounds.

"AH!" came a small cry from the background. The bullets stopped and Lysander turned and saw Steve holding a hand tightly. Tearfully, he looked up at Lysander. Lysander stopped his baring fangs and relaxed, and stepped closer to look at the wound. Nervous, his ears were laid back. At the realization of what the blood on his hand was, his ears became alert and he shot his head up at the cops. His fangs were bared again, and low sickening growls emitted from his throat.

"You asshole! You shot the kid's hand! Now we have a shit load of more paperwork to deal with!" Gaston swatted the cops head hard.

Lysander was mad as hell now. He could take being shot at, but not the kid. He leaned back on his haunches, and sprung into the air, bellowing again at the cops.

This time though, the cops were ready. Word spread through them to stick together, and try to tackle him, and tire him out. Needless to say, they didn't realize it'd take them ten times more men to do that.

The men grabbed onto legs, and a few onto his back. Gaston jumped an arm, and hung there, legs and arms wrapped around it. Lysander twisted and strained, throwing the men off as easily as small animals. As only a few were left, the rest having been thrown off and sat dazed, he stood up, and took his arm back, and just flung it heavily to the side.

Gaston went for the ride of his life, and flew fifty feet in the air, before hitting the door to the mansion. He dropped fifteen feet and blacked out.

Steve darted behind a bush, and pushed his hurt hand into his leg. It hurt like mad, but the blood stopped a bit. The bullets were small, so it didn't an over excessive amount of damage.

Up behind the front door, peaking out a window, Nye and Pippa stood breathless, scared at what was going on. No sound was coming in through the window, so everything was confusing. It looked menacing though, seeing the master attack all the cops. Pippa just stood in Nye's arms, ducking her head into his chest every now and then.

"Nye, we should help! The master might need it!"

"No, Pippa!" Nye said sternly. "We've always been taught that we must stay out of his affairs. And we must do the same now." Yet, he looked out the window, wishing he could help. It appeared the master did have need of it.

Officer Gaston woke up and saw black. Must be night, he thought. But what happened to the Beast? He waved his hand in front of him, and wait- there was nothing. He couldn't see a thing.

He stood up fast, and his head reeled, before realizing, he wasn't hearing anything either.

He gasped aloud, and finally, he heard that. Then, the other sounds registered. He finally heard the fighting, the grunting of the beast, and then his sight came back. He saw darkened view for a bit, but it cleared up fast and became normal. He saw the Beast fighting the last few cops still on his body, tackling him. The officer now thought clearly, and snuck into his boot leg where a machete lay. He pulled the short sword out, and raised it up, over his shoulder.

He stepped down the steps carefully, quietly, so as to move fast, but to make no noise. He closed the distance between him and the Beast fast.

When he was about a man's height away, his knife shook in his hand, preparing to plunge down, into the beast's back.

Suddenly, the door opened wide, and Nye screamed out, "Master! Behind you!"

Lysander turned to see just in time a blue blur of cop flying towards him, knife unsheathed, ready to plunge into the heavy mass of fur and animal.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: This is the last chapterof Wife of Argyris. An epilogue will follow up in a week. I had a great time writing this, and I love all you guys who reviewed. You really did make my story go further than any other I have written. Thank you all, and I will probably not be writing another story on fanficiton. But, on my penname on am writing another, called Twist of Time.

I hope you all had a great time reading this, as much as i had writing it. After the epilogue, my profile will be changed and I will tell about all the clues and hints and way i wrote this.

Till then, enjoy this last chapter!

-Steph

Chapter 28

"Behind you!" Steve yelled.

Gaston jumped heavily to land close to the Beast. Yet, as far as he flew, he was still a few feet too short.

Lysander turned to see what was behind him, and saw a blur zooming past. He reached out a heavy paw to grab the blur. The blur was gone and he grabbed empty air. He stood confused for a second.

Gaston meanwhile, jumped and ducked between his legs. He touched the tail of the Beast accidentally, and it caused him to jump and spin around, focused on the ground. Gaston had his machete out, and the second the Beast landed, he dug the knife into his lower back.

Lysander felt a piercing feeling in hisbackandarched his back instinctively, causing the knife to rip even more muscles in his back, destroying his back.

Not having let go of the knife, twisted it and pulled it out. Lysander spread his paws , making them almost twice as big and his arms and legs flexed, his neck twisted and he bellowed out again in pain.

The cop watched in malicious horror and glee at the sight of this Beast finally going down. He brought the bloody knife up and as Lysander unknowingly twisted his body lower and lower to the ground, the cop plunged the knife into the deep folds of fur and skin to reach the heart, where the heart was pierced and blood ran into other parts of his organs, causing excruciating pain and death.

In a daze, Lysander stumbled to the cop, who looked in fear at the knife still in Lysander's heart. He glanced up at the Beast and the Beast swung his arms heavily, like a mace to flung Gaston into the air, downing him in an instant.

Lysander slowly stumbled to Steve and a few feet away, he fell, too weak to move. Steve walked up to him, still holding his accidentally shot hand.

"Shh Steve, I know you're scared. Stop your crying. You need to go with the cops, back to your house."

Steve whimpered, upset and scared. He placed his shot hand on Lysander's matted fur.

"Lead a normal like. Do well in school. Do that for me and Kaelyn. Please. Steve, know that I, we, will always watch over you, and be there for you. We will always love you." His voice steadily got weaker and weaker, until it stopped altogether.

"No."

Lysander's eyelids closed, and his body completely relaxed, his life washing away from him, as rapidly and smoothly as water flows off a cliff.

Steve bent his head over the lifeless body and cried. He let loose all his emotions and just cried. Cried from the pain the hurt, the emotions running, and the sorrow of the two deaths he experienced within one week.

An officer walked over, and pulled Steve up. "Come one kid. Let's go. He's gone."

He brought Steve to the cop car, where he buckled him in and drove off with the other cops following him.

"Ma'am, we have found your child."

"Oh, is he alright? Where is he? STEVE!" a blank child walked into the house where his mother hugged him.

"Thank you so much sir! How'd you get him? Where was he?"

"He was with an animal, a huge monstrous beast. We killed it and took Steve. He seemed intent on staying there with the animal. We drove home and here he is with you."

"And who took him?" She held her child in her arms, sitting down at the dinner table.

"We do not know. And we may never. But be glad your child is home safe." The cop got up from the chair, and opened the door. "I will be back tomorrow for more paper work. Till then, good-bye." And he left the mother doting on her child, and the child having no reaction.

He walked out the door, having a slight form of regret for what he did. The kid looked somewhat okay before the Beast's death, but now, he looked worse. He brushed aside the regret and started to randomly whistle a song he couldn't remember the name for, but knew it was a Disney song, from a movie.

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be,_

_Barely even friends, _

_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly. _

_Just a little change, small to say the least._

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast. _

_Ever just the same, _

_Ever a surprise, _

_Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. _

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be, _

_Bitter sweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east, _

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast. _


	30. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Lysander looked around, confused as to where he was. He saw white all around him, and fluffy stuff was under him. He looked up and saw a pair of golden gates. A gold fence stretched all the way as far as he could see. A strong wind lifted his hair and he sniffed the air, and smelt a familiar smell. He glanced around, and in front of the gates stood Kaelyn, with an odd look on her face._

_He cautiously stepped up to the gates, and gently pushed on them to see if they would open. They easily swung,but he stepped back, away from them. He looked up at Kaelyn and she smiled._

_"Hello, Lysander," She said._

_He looked at her skeptically. "Where are we?"_

_"Haven't you guessed? Golden gates, white clouds, bright but unpainful sunlight… Any of this ringing a bell?"_

_"Uhh, no not exactly." He looked at her stupefied._

_"Genius, ever hear of Heaven?"_

_"Suddenly you're sarcastic?"_

_"Suddenly you're stupid?"_

_Lysander just stared at her, saddened by what they were saying to each other._

_"I'm sorry, Lysander. I didn't mean to say that."_

_"Kaelyn, if we were on earth, and, still alive, would you have married me?" Lysander sat down and stared at the clouds._

_"Lysander, when I was riding, before I got taken by Caine, I was ready to come inside and tell you I loved you. That I wanted to be with you the rest if my life." She kneeled down in front of his knees. "I guess, after I got taken, and then I saw you dead, and this handsome man in front of me, I overreacted. If I had just gone and seen that your body was gone, I might have believed you. Believe it or not, I actually knew you were human since about a few months ago."_

_Lysander quickly looked at her._

_"Yea, I kind of went into the West Wing, and saw the portrait of you as a human. I just studied it and the family tree by it, added the magic in with it, and finally got that the place was enchanted. But still, what's done is done. We can't change that. _

_"Lysander, I love you. I cannot say I don't, because I do. And even though we're here, and not there, I'd rather spend all eternity with you here than there without you." She stood up, and tugged on his hands and pulled him to his feet. She looked up at him, at his dark skin, dark black eyes, black hair, and pulled his arms around her waist. She gently tilted her head back, and slid her mouth into his, locking the eternal spell of love forever. She lifted her hands up around his neck, and he tightened his grip around her waist, drawing her in closer. His uncut black hair fell over onto her face, tickling her, and her diaphanous hair gently lifted in the breeze. Her white sheer gossamer dress flew in the breeze, creating a look of extraordinary peacefulness, and happiness between the white angel and the dark demon._

_He broke the kiss and buried his head in her shoulders. She felt wetness on her shoulder and realized he was crying. She hugged him hard. _

_"Lysander, what is it?" _

_"You. I finally have you. All it took was for me to die. But I have you. I love you, Kaelyn. We're finally together. And all I can say is 'I love you'." He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. He looked at her, and saw wetness lining her cheeks. She sobbed and covered her face in her hands. He stopped his crying, and looked at her. She sat down on hre knees where she cried and cried. _

_He bent down to her level and took her hands away from her eyes. She watched him with red eyes before collapsing into his arms. _

_"Yes, it took both of our deaths, but we're here now, and that's all that matters." _

_They gently broke apart, and she smiled up at him, delighted. He looked into her once sad but now happy eyes. She turned out from him, and took his hand gently into hers. She interlocked fingers with him, and drew him towards the Golden Gates, laughing delightedly. She skipped, trying to pull him faster in, and he just walked slowly, stony-faced. Finally, he broke into a small smile. He gripped her hand and strode pride fully between the Gates, into Heaven._

_Kaelyn broke the contact, and swirled around, in utter bliss, exuberant as ever, and swirled around in the sweeping blue pink skies of Heaven._

_Lysander finally bent, and laughed with her, saying, "The only bad thing about this place, if we ever want to just lay down, and stare at the clouds passing by, we can't. We're on top of them."_

_Kaelyn giggled, and drew him deeper into Heaven, never to grow sad again._

_-The End_

_-Stephanie Innella_


End file.
